


I Had Me A Girl

by Jeanettesc



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Incest, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spanking, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanettesc/pseuds/Jeanettesc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa starts it all, the passionate, forbidden physical attraction to her brother. Once Robb succumbs, emotions burn as hot as the sex. Sansa chooses flight so much more than fight leaving Robb confused and broken hearted again and again. This is RobbxSansa and there is smut in every chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  

 

 "Robb..don't _stop..don't!"_

His legs were on fire. He'd been fucking Margaery for so long, he wouldn't be able to stand after this. They'd started with oral. He went down on her to get her started. She pulled her onto him after that. Then she rolled him over on his back and rode him. Now she wanted him to finish her from behind. 

  _It's not that it's the same pussy..or even the same positions..but I'm just not feeling it so much, anymore._

Robb concentrated on coming. Images flashed quickly through his mind. 

  _The time sweet Jeyne had let him go down on her in the back of his car..Fucking Marg in the nightclub bathroom..god that was dirty..the whore he was with in Vegas at Theon's 21st birthday celebration..her fucking tongue..oh my god.._

He felt himself tighten, a warmth spread straight to his groin, his eyes squeezed tight, another vision flashed through his head. _Sansa...wait..nooo._

 _"Oohhh fuck, God!"_ He called out. He trembled out, his stomach burning with every pulse shot deep inside her. His breath came out so hard, so fast, he collapsed on Margaery's back. She immediately interjected. 

 "Okay, alright." He said, groaning at the pain of pulling out of her. 

  She seemed not to be out of breath, and Robb wondered for the umpteenth time if she'd gotten off _at all._ He walked to his closet to pull a dirty shirt out of the hamper, as _she_ got dibs to the bathroom. 

  _She can have the bathroom any damn time she wants as long as I never have to hear about why peeing after sex prevents UTI or..yeast infections..whatever the fuck! Why do I KNOW THESE THINGS?_

He shook off the thought, when his sisters soft white face appeared in the doorway. 

 "Sansa!" He yelled, covered only by a dirty shirt, _being used as a rag._

Her big blue eyes stared at him in curiosity. 

  The way she looked at him, burned him with desire throughout his body. 

  _Not shame. Desire. Fuck._

Their eyes locked on each other, Robb's heart racing faster than when he came, and yet he was holding down his erection underneath his shirt. 

 "Sansa?" Marg asked. 

  Sansa eyes popped wide open now. "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" She scrambled out the door. 

  Robb swung around, looking at Margaery, already dressed and composed. 

 "Poor thing. She'll never unsee _that. Awkward!"_

Marg walked over, kissed him on the cheek, and opened his door. 

 "Text me later babe." She said over her shoulder. She closed his door. Leaving him naked, holding his shirt over his dick.

 

  Sansa rushed back to her room, closing her door quietly. She rested her head on it for a moment and closed her eyes. 

  _He was perfect. My GOD was he perfect._

She wasn't supposed to be home this early, but she was cut, as soon as she walked into work. They had enough servers for the night shift, and it was slow. She thought she'd come home and make dinner for her and Robb. Everyone was scattered this weekend. The boys were camping with friends all weekend _,_ Arya was staying at her boyfriends and the only reason she was doing _that,_ is because their mom and dad were away for their anniversary. 

  _It's do-what-ya-want weekend._

She saw Marg's car parked in the driveway, and was curious if she'd want to stay for dinner. Walking up to his closed door, she heard her moaning clearly. Her blood rushed when she thought of Robb being the one to make Marg moan. 

  _Why is that hot? No. No. That's not suppose to be hot AT ALL. Then why am I so warm, oh my god..it's hot..like I'm on fire right now..is he KILLING HER IN THERE? She's so loud! Okay..that's not real. She's got to be faking._

Sansa approached the door. It wasn't shut completely. All she'd have to do is just.. _push._ She cracked the door, just wide enough to see Robb's ass pounding into Margaery. Sansa was mesmerized by what she watched. 

  _Robb's muscles tightening with every thrust, the movement of his body going in and out of her, the grunts and short gasps he took..god his ASS. DAMN..its erotic._

_I wish it were ME._

_I didn't just think that._

_No._

_No._

_No._

_"Oh fuck! God!"_ Her brother's growling orgasm sent chills to her core. She felt close to her  _own_ release. She looked on as Marg pushed Robb off her, then saw Robb pull out of her. 

  _She goes straight to his bathroom? Oh god..Is that..is that his penis?_

Sansa didn't mean to push the door open with her forehead..she was just trying to peek at her brothers penis.. _no biggie._

 _"_ _Sansa?"_

_Oh fuck. Time to act shocked. The old, I-accidentally-lingered-for-longer-than-a-split-second-to-give-my-brother-the-fuck-me-eyes excuse._

Well if it wasn't awkward _before._

  _She's right Robb..I can't UNSEE it._

 

  Robb finished his cold shower. He nearly rubbed one out after Marg left, so he needed one.

  _Especially considering what I would have rubbed one out TO._

He let his towel drop while he stood over his dresser grabbing clothes to put on. Just as he reached for his boxers, he heard his door open behind him, spinning around to cover himself.. _again._

 "Robb I made din-"

 "Fuck Sansa, _don't you knock?!"_ He'd jumped, bumping his back against his dresser. 

 "I..I'm _sorry!"_

She turned to leave, slamming the door behind her. Robb felt like an asshole. He rushed to the door, yanked it open, and saw Sansa still standing outside his door. 

  _What's she doing. She just walked in on me for the second time tonight..and I had every right to yell. What was she doing. Why were there suddenly no words. Why's my heart beating so fast..and for the love of God..why am I hard? Stop. Stop it Robb. Stop. Stop. Please stop._

She moved closer to him. _He couldn't move his feet..couldn't breathe..couldn't tell her to go..couldn't._

 _"_ Let me _touch_ it Robb."

  His eyed widened, his mouth agape. He also realized, he was still naked, chasing after Sansa without putting his boxers on..choosing instead, to keep his dick behind them. _Fuck._ He swallowed, trying to process her request. 

_Did she really want to touch him? Like..his cock? That would be insane! This isn't a VC Andrews novel, and we aren't prisoners in an attic. This is my little sister. She's my..sister. I can't even think about how well she's coming into age..but it's enough, to make me feel like a pervert when I'm staring at her body too long..or gaze into her eyes too deeply..or watch anything her hair does. Stop._

 "Touch..w-what Sansa?" He stuttered.

  Her hand already ventured upwards.

  _Slowly._

  She attempts to move his locked hands, tightly gripping his shorts over his erection.

  _Don't. Oh god Sansa. Don't. I can't..I can't._

  He felt her push down harder.

  _I'm not strong enough to fight this. I'm weak. I'm so weak._

  He releases his bound hands, letting her separate them. He looked up at her face, letting his hands fall to the side.

  There he was. Open. Bare. Fully erect..and her fingers reaching out to touch him. He flinched, and shut his eyes when she made contact. A shiver went through his body, when he felt her soft fingers exploring his length. He was throbbing under her touch. His hand slammed the doorway over his head, when he felt her stroking him. Her fingers wrapped lightly around his cock, so soft and warm, and gliding up and down, from the head to the base. She watched his face contorting in ache.

  His eyes snapped open, looking into hers. Her face was flush. Her lips wet, small sweet breaths escaped her mouth, her blue eyes on _fire._

_"Sansa..you..need to..stop"_

  She didn't. She stared back at him. Her lips begging him. 

 "Sansa.. _please. Don't."_ His pleas were in vain.

  _Can't believe this is happening. Can't believe this is happening._

  He felt his blood rushing. His face got hot, everything..everything was _hot._ He barely feels himself moving his hips forward, thrusting into her hand, until his eyes squint open, and sees one corner of her mouth curl up in a grin. She moves her hand faster over him, teasing him by loosening her grip. 

  His lungs were on fire, holding in his breath for as long as he could, he made one last attempt to stop her from crossing that line. "Sansa. Do you know what you're _doing? Ohhh god."_

  She tightened her grip, and quickened her pace. He felt the rush of blood to his groin. _Oh god NO._

 "Sansa..stop..god.. _fuck!"_ His hand slammed into the frame overhead, as he pulsed out into her hand. She continued to stroke him through the rest of his release, as he continued to jerk forward, and let his head fall forward. He felt dizzy, wavering on weak knees, he tried to catch his breath. A thousand words crossed his mind to say, but none that he could actually speak right now. 

  _My sister just jerked me off. I just came in her hand. It was the hottest hand job I've ever been given..and I'm going to hell..and so is she._

She reached for his hand, grabbing his shorts from his grasp. She used his shorts like a towel, wiping them and holding them back out for him to take back. He reached out to take them back from her. 

 "Sansa. What-"

  She interrupted by putting her finger up to her own lips. "Shhhhh." She leaned closer, closer, _closer. "Quiet Robb..it's easier that way."_ She whispered in his ear.

  He watched her pull away, smiling sweetly, and walk back down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh the smutty.

  

 

  She walks away from him. Her cheeks are burning hot, and every step is a tortuous reminder of how warm she is below.

_I've ruined it. Our relationship will never be the same now. I wasn't thinking..I just..wasn't thinking right. I just DID. I did what burned in me to DO..and it's done. And now what. An eternity of awkwardness? He'll never look at me the same way..and I'm not sure I WANT him to._

Sansa started to clean the mess she'd made making dinner, barely able to focus. Her eyes stared into space, while she rinsed pots, before putting everything in the dishwasher, and wiping the counter. She looked at the food on their plates.

  _I'm not hungry for food. I'm hungry for him._

She wrapped the plates, put them in the fridge, and sighed. 

  _I'm just going to crawl into my bed, and not get out until Sunday. I'll do whatever I have to do, to make things as normal as possible..except apologize. Im not sorry._

She crawled into her bed, listening to any signs of life from Robb's room. 

  _He probably won't come out until Sunday. He's going to avoid his pervy sister entirely._

Pulling the covers over her head, she closed her eyes. Thoughts of Robb, consumed her head until she fell asleep.

  

  _Movement._ Her eyes snapped open, and scanned in front of her. Dim light peeked through her cracked door. It was quiet, until she barely made out noises coming from the kitchen. The sound of the microwave starting, eased her worry. 

  _No way an intruder breaks in and heats up food. It's Robb. Should I just stay here..or should I go down there, and make sure everything is okay between us. No. I don't want to talk about it. He'll try to make sense of it and nothing I say will make sense of WHY I WANT HIM. I'll just stay. Stay here._

Looking at the clock to see it was 1:30, she lay her head back down, and closed her eyes. There was a weight on her chest, making it feel hard to breathe. She felt her blood run hot. 

  _Fuck this._

Yanking the blanket off like it were burning her skin, she stood, and grabbed her robe. Throwing it around her, she shoved her arms through, and tried to slow her breath. Leaving it untied, she walked through her door, quickly ran down the stairs and rounded the corner. Slowly poking her head around the corner first, she caught a glimpse of Robb standing over his plate on the counter. She jerked her head back and stepped back. She closed her eyes, questioning her convictions, and took a deep breath.

 "Sansa?" He called out with husky voice. 

  She composed herself, straightening up and turned to walk around the corner. 

 "Yeah..sorry. I thought I heard something..just checking."

  His body stilled, but his eyes roamed slowly over her body. Wearing boyshorts and a tank never earned a glance like this before. He stopped himself, and shook his head back to realization.

 "I-I never ate." He stuttered. "This is very good, thank you San." He dropped his fork on the plate and wiped his mouth. 

  She looked down. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." She said under her breath. 

  Her heartbeat was pounding in her head. She wanted to slam him against the wall and touch him everywhere..if she met his eyes again, she just might. She lifted her head when she saw him suddenly start walking around the counter. She licked her lips watching him move closer. His steps took forever to reach her, when his hand was suddenly on her shoulder. His touch sent chills through her, a quick tremble rippling through her body. 

  _Fuck Robb. Touch me. Please._

 _"_ Oh God Sansa.. _what have you done."_ It was no question. He sounded upset. 

  Fear pulsed through the her, and she bolted away, running back to her room. 

  _Oh god oh god oh god. He's mad. I fucked up. I forced myself on him. Why did he not just stop me? I swear, I saw him want it..the way his eyes burned into me. Maybe that's just because I put my hand on his dick. I'm sick. I need to stop wanting my brother, and find help._

She was pacing and chewing on her nails, when her door swung open. 

 "Sansa-"

  She jumped forward before he could say another word, grabbed his face with both hands, and crashed her lips onto his. Their steps faltered, pushing him against the wall, she pressed her whole body into his. She kissed his lips, feeling his hesitance, and pulled back. His eyes were wide in confusion, she bit her lip and dropped her hands to her side. 

  _What the hell is the matter with me? I was so wrong. He doesn't want me. He's disgusted with me right now._

Seconds passed like hours to Sansa, as she slowly distanced herself from Robb. His eyes started to focus, narrowing into hers. 

 " _Fuck."_ He hissed, reaching for her face to pull her lips back onto his. She whimpered into him, as his tongue slid into her mouth. His scruff rubbed her chin as he moved his mouth quickly around hers, kissing her hard. She had _no_ intentions of backing away from him now. His body pressed into hers and she felt him hardening against her pelvis, and broke their kiss to curse. His face dipped beneath her chin, his tongue licking her long neck up to her earlobe. His breath came out hot in her ear.

 "Is _this_ what you wanted _Sansa?"_ He groaned out, pressing his erection between her legs. She moaned loudly. "Your brother's _cock inside you?_ You want me to _take you?_ Be _inside_ you.. _fuck you?"_

Her arms held onto him for the strength she needed to nod. The thought of it, _painfully_ hot.

 " _Yes."_ She choked out. 

  He shoved his hand down her shorts. Sansa's head dropped back when she felt his fingers sliding through her slick folds and into her hole. She heard his aching moan, and met his eyes. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut, a sheen of perspiration on his forehead underneath the damp curls of his hair. He pulled his fingers slowly from her, making a wet sound as they came out. She winced at the loss of contact, jerking her body forward in want. She watched him raise his fingers to his lips, he opened his mouth and tasted the tips. His eyes closed, and he crinkled his brow, like he was in pain. 

 "God _damnit."_ He opened his eyes, his look _serious_. She _felt_ his desire. "Sansa..I can't. I... _can't."_ He started to pull away, Sansa felt her stomach drop, and frustration take over. 

 " _Stay."_ She pleaded. His back was turned to her already, she rushed forward to stop him. Reaching her arm around, she grabbed his crotch firmly, pulling his body back to hers. Her breasts pressed into his back, he groaned and hit both his palms flat against the doorway. 

 _"_ Fuck Sansa, I can't _do_ this." He breathed, with his head down. 

 " _Yes you can."_ She whined. Releasing her grip on him, she slid her robe off, and dropped her bottoms to the floor. She stepped out of them after taking her tank off, throwing it to the floor. " _Turn around Robb"_ She demanded. She heard him sigh, as he slowly turned his body around. He quietly gasped. His eyes taking in her naked body, with an open mouth, he deepened his gaze on hers. 

  She stepped closer, and reached down, raising his reluctant hand to her breast. His chest heaved, before cupping it, and grazing a nipple with his thumb. Their eyes locked, she reached for his other hand and led him with her as she slowly walked backwards. 

 " _Sansa..NO."_ He begged. Her eyes unwavering, she laid back on her bed, pulling him on top of her body. She felt the weight of his knee on the edge of her bed as he started to lean over her, when she felt his hand jerk out of hers. He straightened up, and wiped his mouth. Sansa could see his thoughts were racing, struggle of conscience clear on his face. She scooted back, propped on her elbows and let her legs fall open..inviting his eyes to see all of her. 

 "You _sure?"_ She teased. He stood over her, looking down at her like a desperate animal in pain. She reached down, palm flat on her skin, past her stomach, down to her clit, and touched herself. Her eyes burned into his, until she went further down, curling her finger inside the slick warmth of her pussy. She threw her head back, and moaned. She started to grind her hips forward, riding her fingers. Her back arched, she looked up to see goosebumps around her hard nipples, and looked at Robb, biting his lip. 

 "Why are you _fighting_ this?" She continued with panted breaths. "I _want_ you _inside me_ Robb.. _please."_

Sansa thought he'd turn and walk out, leaving her to pleasure herself, like she started. His next moves were a blur. He ripped his shirt over his head, and pulled his shorts off, his rather large cock bobbing back up, as he stood. Before she could take a breath in at the sight of him, he pounced on top of her. His flesh burning on hers, she pulled him down to her body, and tightened her thighs against his hips. 

 " _Yes."_ She whined, feeling the tip of him outside her lips. She writhed, feeling her wetness teasing his head, when he sank into the crook of her neck.

  He shook his head against her skin. " _Fuck Sansa..once I DO this.."_ He groaned.

 "I _know..but.."_ Her hips circled underneath him. " _I want it..please Robb..please..fuck me."_

With that, Robb pushed his hips forward, sinking into her with one thrust. 

  Sansa cried out, digging her nails into his back. " _Aahhh!"_

Robb's head fell into her shoulder, growling curses against her skin with his wet lips. He started moving out, then sank back inside her. Sansa's locked her legs tightly around the back of his thighs, lifting her ass so he could go deeper. It was the sweetest pain she ever felt..and wanted more of. His back muscles rippled under her grasp, as he raised up coming out of her, every thrust forward smacking their bodies together with more urgency. 

  She traced the tunnel down the spine of his back, fingers gliding over a sheet of sweat. 

 " _Oh god Sansa."_ He moaned. "You're so _wet..so tight."_

His words were a song in her ear, sending prickles shooting through her with his raspy voice.

 " _Fuck."_ She repeated. " _Brother."_ The words came out of her mouth in an ached whisper. _Oh no._  

 " _Jesus Sansa."_ He growled, pounding faster inside her. 

  It must have turned him on. It definitely turned _her_ on. She started to feel a heat burning in the walls of her cunt, and squeezed every part of his body with hers. No one had ever brought her to climax with _fucking.._ but she _knew_ what it was..and  she was _close._ The warmth spread, she felt her feet get cold, her palms get sweaty, and her breaths came out heavy and fast.

 "Robb, _I-I'm about to-"_

 _"Come?"_ He asked aggressively.

 " _Fuck yes."_ She breathed out.

He moved faster, arching his back to slide against her clit. The new contact causing her to gasp. His face, still buried in her shoulder, groaning with every thrust hot in her ear, she scratched slowly down his back, on the brink of her release.

 "Come with me _sister."_ He panted hurriedly.

  _That did it._ Her hips bucked, and her body seized, when she felt Robb push into her, choking out a loud grunt into her neck. Her body shook around him, their stomachs convulsed together, as waves of aching pleasure pulsed through them. He continued to gently move inside her, rubbing her sensitive clit, until she rode out her orgasm, hissing through her teeth as she nipped his shoulder. 

  He lay on her body, kissing her neck softly. 

 " _Stay with me Robb."_ She pleaded, holding onto him.

  He moved next to her, breathing fast, stroking her arm with his fingertips. She turned her body on her side, bringing his head to rest under her chin and played with a curl in his hair. His arm wrapped around he waist, and he pulled her body close. 

 " _I'm not going anywhere Sansa."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for the kudos, comments, and live. I'm here for this guilty pleasure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb and his stupid thinking. Drunk Robb. Wingman Theon. And boat smut..first time writing boat smut actually :)

 

 

  Robb stirred awake, his sister's limbs draped over his body. He was teetering on the edge of the bed, naked, and robbed of all covers that now snaked around his sister's long legs. He sighed softly, and shifted his body to face her. Her soft pinks lips donned a slight smile, and he wondered if she smiled throughout the night. 

  _My sister..Sansa. I couldn't help myself. I won't be able to help myself. If today is my last day, it will be the only way I'll stop wanting her..to be inside her. Oh god..being inside her. Is it because she's forbidden fruit that it was so fucking good?_

His thoughts on the matter, did nothing to help ease the ache of his hard on..then again, neither did her naked body wrapped around him. What if he couldn't ever be around her again without wanting to fuck her. What if every woman he'd ever be with in his life, was unable to make him cum because they weren't Sansa. _Fuck!_

He felt a cold sweat. His heart raced. _What have I done. I should have stopped..refused to look at her..RAN. I could've been stronger..I could have kept my dick in my pants, not fucked my sister and lived a semi-normal life..what now? Everytime I see her, no matter who I'm with, how much I love them, how great the sex is, I'll still want HER. I CANT BREATHE._

His body jerked out of bed. Her limbs untangled from his scorched skin, and he was wiggling his pants up before she knew what was happening.

 "Robb..what's happening?" 

  He couldn't look into her eyes, he'd throw reason out the window and leave the rest of his life behind if he did. 

 "This was a huge mistake Sansa..and _before_ you say a word, I just want you to know, that it's _NOT_ you. I just...I _have_ to go. I have to Sansa, or I'll end up destroying the world as we _know_ it just to  _be with you."_

He scanned the floor quickly for his shirt, feeling like he'd scream if he didn't leave _now,_ and darted out of the room without it. Running into his room, he pulled his drawers open, grabbing handfuls of clothes. He crossed the room, picking up shoes, his phone, his wallet, his keys, and raced back down the hall, down the stairs and out the front door. He fumbled with his keys, his hands trembling, his fingertips numb, icy chills running through his veins, his heart pounding intensely, he gulped, finally hearing his engine roar to life, and peeled out of the driveway. 

 

 "The _fuck?"_ Theon looked down at him and chuckled at the sight. He was barefoot, shirtless, scratches down his back, his hair was a sex-head, disheveled mess, he didn't even button his pants. "Must have been one _hell_ of a _night_ Stark!" 

 "Can I stay here for a few days?" Robb asked pathetically. 

 "Sure..you gonna tell me what _happened?"_

 _"No."_ Robb growled. "I just need..some time man."

 "I thought you had the house to yourself this weekend."

 "I..I don't." He swallowed. "S-Sansa's there."

  Theon could be a dick, but Robb knew he had a heart. He'd been a good friend to Robb, becoming an even better one into adulthood. He listened more. Robb had come to him in many a predicament..but _this_ was without a doubt, the _absolute worst_ state Robb has ever been in..and as much as he appreciated Theon's new maturity, there was _nothing_ he was willing to divulge about _this.._ and he hoped Theon would understand. 

  He slapped his hand down on Robb's bare back, making him wince at the contact of his wounds, led him into the house, looking down at the clothes and miscellaneous items bundled in his arms. 

 "Need a bag for those?" Theon grinned.

 "Fuck you dude."

 

  Theon's boat rocked gently over the calm water. Robb was perfectly fine with his suggestion of an overnight excursion. Theon's crazy Uncle had a beach house on the Iron Islands. They stayed there often during the summer since they were kids. When they were teenagers, Theon took advantage of his Uncle, by throwing parties at his place, as he was drunk and passed out by 8 every night. Now, it was a given..when he visited, he'd invite the crew out. 

 "You think we can _forego_ the party tonight, and just hang out? Maybe even sleep on the boat..docked?" Robb asked.

 "And what fun would _that_ be? You think I want to _hang_ with Euron and your broody ass all night _alone?_ Naw..I need to get laid man. I already texted everyone. Party starts at 9." He cracked open a can of beer and took a swig. He lifted the can, looking down at Robb. 

 "No thanks brother." He laid back, threw his arm over his head and sighed. The sun beat down on his skin, and thoughts of Sansa flashed under his closed lids. 

  _Those sweet lips..her tongue in my mouth..the curve of her breasts..her long red hair falling around her shoulders..the taste..god she tasted good on my fingers..that pussy, spread open in front of me..she's wet..her moans while I'm inside her..inside her..INSIDE HER..holy fuck..inside her wet..tight.._

He sat straight up, his hands running his fingers roughly through his hair, he shook his head. He was internally screaming.

 "On second thought Theon.."

 

  He'd been drinking since noon. An all-day drunk was _not_ what he had in mind, but Theon was _not_ the friend who'd stop you from doing stupid shit..he _encouraged_ it. Robb simply wanted to stop thinking about her. 

  Everyone started showing up around 10. The shuttle boats stopped running by midnight, but the majority of their friends knew someone who owned a boat. Robb's first glance at Marg was through beer goggles. He staggered up from his chair around the fire, and threw his arms around her. The inability to steady himself had him leaning his body weight into her tiny frame.

 "Jesus Christ Robb..how much have you had to _drink?"_ She hissed. 

  He stood back, trying to focus his blurred vision.

 "A _LOT."_ He slurred. 

 " _Ugh."_ She spat and walked away. 

 "Love ya too!" He yelled after her.

  He swayed back to sit in his chair, missing it entirely, and landed hard on his ass. Laughter came from all around, including his own mouth. Not having the strength to lift his head, he lay on the ground, with his knees up, laughing into the night. 

 "Marg, help me get him up." Theon hooked his arm under Robb, while Margaery stood to the side. "Fucking _help me Marg!"_

 She huffed in disgust and took Robb's other arm. He was still laughing at himself, when they walked him forward.

 " _Why_ is he so drunk Theon?!"

 "It's not his faul'." Robb managed to say.

 "I don't _know.._ but he _is._ Just help me get him to my boat..that's where he wanted to stay anyway. Come on Stark..help me _out_ here.. _lift your feet!"_

 _"_ I'm am..I liftin nem." 

 "Oh my god he fucking _reeks._ If he fucking throws up on me, we're _through._ " 

  Robb stopped, and faced Margaery. "We're _through?"_ He straightened up, grateful for Theon bracing him. "I _fucked_ somebody last night..'nd I'm in _love."_

  The hard smack to the left side of his cheek, came as a shock to _both_ men. By the time Robb recovered, and looked up, Marg was already stomping away, cursing out. 

 "Good one. Couldn't break that news to her _after_ I got you to the boat huh?" 

  Robb laughed loudly and brought Theon in for a hug. "I love you Theon."

 " _Heeere_ we go." Theon groaned. 

 "Nonono _no..I'm serious."_

 _"_ Yeah..and I'd be the luckiest man in the world if that _did_ it for me brother." He urged Robb forward patting his back. 

  Theon struggled getting him on the boat, letting Robb fall back on the bed inside. He leaned down to grab a bottle of water out of the cooler, twisted the cap and handed it to Robb.

 "Drink." Theon waited for Robb to gulp his water down, before reaching into an overhead cabinet. He shook the pill bottle and popped the lid, handing Robb two exedrin. "Take this." Robb did as he was told and finished his water. Theon pulled out another bottle and set it by his head. "Now sleep brother."

 "I left her Theon. I..just..ledder go." He groaned after his heavy head hit the pillow.

  Theon sighed heavily. "She'll be back Robb." 

  He waved him off, turning his head and let sleep take him. He was snoring by the time Theon stepped off the boat. 

 

  He woke with an uncontrollable ache. Margaery's warm mouth around his entire length. Her tongue slid slowly up and down, while her lips remained tight around him as she bobbed. 

 "Ohhhh _fuck..God._ That feels so _..fucking..good."_

Her mouth, her lips, so wet, making slurping noises, while his eyes remained tightly shut. He hissed through gritted teeth, pushing up to thrust his cock to the back of her throat. She moaned and took him in..deeper..deeper. She came up slowly, licking and swirling her tongue around the head.

 " _Fuck!"_

_Where did she learn to do THAT?_

This was, by far, the _best_ blowjob she had _ever_ given him. She went back down, gripping him with her fingers underneath her lips, as she sucked. Robb moaned out, feeling the heat bubbling inside him. He reached down to hold her head, grabbing her hair to move her faster on his cock. He began to lift his hips, fucking into her mouth, when the scent.. _and touch,_ hit him. He finally raised his head. 

 " _Sansa?!"_

He tried to move his body, but it betrayed him. Her hands dug firmly into his hip. He felt her nails sink into his skin, the pain and pleasure, sending him over the edge. She moaned hungrily around his cock, as he firmly held her head in place, watching her lips move faster up and down, when his whole body suddenly jerked and pulsed into her mouth.   

 " _Fuck! Fuck! Ohhh God Sansa!"_

She swallowed him whole, lapping him clean around the head. She looked at him, licked her lips and smiled. His eyes still wide with shock, he stared in awe as she straddled him. 

  He started to sit up, when she stopped him with her hand. Her eyes turned serious. She lifted her dress, her fingers crunching the hem up to her thighs. Robb glimpsed wisps of her curly red hair at the center, and dropped his head back, whining. 

 "Sansa.. _please..don't._ It's going to _kill me."_ He begged. 

  His pleas went in vain, as he felt her grasp, and slowly sink down onto his cock. 

 " _Oh god..ungh!"_ They both moaned in perfect unison.

  She stayed impaled on him, for a moment. Her palms flat on his chest, tracing her fingers through his chest hair. He didn't know if he could take her moving while he was inside her like this. He could stay inside her forever. Her fingers went up through his hair, and she slowly leaned down to kiss him. She lifted her hips, her wet lips sliding up his shaft as she went, slicking herself back down. She was slow.

  Her mouth was by his ear, mewling moans driving him slowly insane, while she rode him to her will. 

 " _I know Robb. I know we can't have this forever. Please just let me have it NOW._ "

 "Oh _God_ Sansa." He choked out.

 " _I love your cock inside me Robb. Maybe because you're my brother, we fit sooo well..but I know you love it."_

No..please. _"Yes."_ He groaned. Her breath was hotter, her body started moving faster. She was so wet, he could feel it drip down to his balls. " _Fuck yes Sansa."_

Her head fell back, moaning his name as she slid up and slowly back down.Her voice and whimpers sent him into a frantic spin. He clamped his arms around her, whipped her around to her back, and began fucking her uncontrollably. 

 " _Yes Robb! Fuck!"_ She began clawing down his back, he winced from his throat.

 " _I've wanted to be inside you long before you touched me Sansa. I dreamed of fucking your tight cunt, and woke up spent..ashamed. Ashamed to cum thinking about you. Ungh!"_ He thrust into her harder. She couldn't stop moving beneath him. " _And you put your hand on me, jerking me off..which I could've lived the rest of my life happy with..but now I've been inside you..and it's all I WANT."_

  He grunted loudly, thrusting deep inside her. He quickened his pace. They held onto each other tightly. She wrapped her legs around him, squeezing him down, her higher pitched moans vibrating his eardrums. His words came out in a painful aching moan against her skin.

 " _I'm going to come..oh god Sansa."_

_"Me too brother, please..don't stop Robb."_

He could hear her breaths building, right as she bucked her hips up. She cried out a shrieking moan. His cocked pumped twice more before his world flashed white, and exploded inside her. He twitched while her walls tightened around him. Their bodies shaking, panted quick breaths coming from both heaving chests, Robb collapsed his sweaty body over hers. Her legs stayed locked around him, while she caressed the damp curls on his head. 

 "Theon said you were in love." She whispered.

  Robb met her gaze. "Yes sister..I _am."_

She took a deep breath. "I may be as well. _"_

He cradled his head under her chin. "Yes..and I am utterly _destroyed."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're still enjoying this fic..remember..we have first class seats to hell now!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its been three years. I wanted to age them a bit.

 

 

 "So how long has it been?" Theon asked.

 "Three years. She came home about 6 months ago, but I was in New York for Dad..I didn't even know she was coming. Last minute trip, and she was only here for two days. 

 "Why'd she leave at _all?_ Anything she needs is _here._ I swear Robb, your sister is something else." 

  _You have NO idea Theon._

  Robb nodded, cracking as much of a smile as he could. 

  It wasn't his intention to talk about Sansa. He had managed to keep politely close lipped about her for several years now. When she came up in conversation, Robb would nod along. His jaw might be clenched, sure, but no one would ever see what was _underneath._ As good a friend as Theon has been, he was clueless. 

 "Well, it'll be good to see her. I wonder if she's been as celibate as you."

  Robb narrowed his eyes at him. Theon raised his hand up defensively and grinned. 

 "I'm sorry Robb..but after you and Marg split, you've been an absolute _bore_ for locker room talk."

 "Maybe I've just learned that my sex life is _personal, and should remain PRIVATE."_

"Oh I see. Your sexcapades with the the richest sluts in this town were public knowledge, but this mysterious summer stranger comes along, you fall in _love,_ and mope around for three years, and _now_ you want your non-existent sex life to remain private.. _gotcha."_ Theon gulped down his beer, setting the mug down hard on the bar.

 "Two more please."

 "No no, I have to go. My mom is driving to the airport now." Robb waved him off.

 "Jesus Robb, I never get to see you _either_ you know. You have _time_ for another pint with me." 

  Robb looked at Theon. _He was right._ He hasn't seen Sansa in three years. She chose to pack her life up and leave..leave her family, her friends, her home... _HIM._

He nodded at Theon. "Okay man..one more." 

 "Okay then..and we'll take two shots of whiskey." Theon asked the bartender.

 "No! I.." Robb's protests stopped in his throat when the bartender slammed shot glasses in front of them. Robb's smacked his forehead with his palm, sliding it slowly down his face. 

 "My mom's gonna fucking kill me." 

 

 "How much?" Sansa asked the cab driver, while her Dad lifted Robb out of the back seat. She went into her wallet and pulled out a 20. "Keep it, _thanks."_

 _"Theon effing Greyjoy."_ Came her mother's voice from behind her.

 "Don't say "effing" mom..it's _weird."_

Ned was still trying to get Robb out, when Sansa decided he needed help. She walked around the cab, hooked her arm under his shoulder and tried to support his weight.

 "Jesus, he _reeks."_ Sansa sighed.

 _"Fucking_ Greyjoy." Her father gritted.

 "Dad.. Robb's a grown ass _man._ Theon may have encouraged him but Robb could of always said no to-" She sniffed her brothers face. " _Whiskey and cigarettes,_ apparently." 

  She shut the cab door, and watched as it drove away. They tried to encourage Robb to walk as best he could, but it was more like dragging his feet, while they struggled to get him inside. Ned took him as far as the couch and both let go of him and let him fall face down, his legs dangled off the edge. 

 "You're just going to _leave_ him on the _couch?"_

 _"_ I'm not carrying him up a flight of _stairs_ to his room Cat!" Ned growled

 "It's fine, he'll be _fine._ I've got it."

 "Why did he get dropped off _here_ and not _his house?"_ Cat asked.

  Ned walked into the kitchen still panting. "Let him sleep it off, he'll be fine Cat..you can yell at him tomorrow. Come on, let's go to bed."

  Sansa heard her mom's exasperated sigh, while she took off her brothers shoes.

 "Sorry about that Sansa." Ned gestured at Robb. "Nice Homecoming huh?"

 "Aww Dad..it's perfectly fine. I'll make sure he's fine. Goodnight." She watched them walk up the stairs, and heard her mother's complaints the whole way to their room.

  She sighed at the site of him. Had she not been dreading the moment of seeing Robb, for so _long,_ she might actually be disappointed in him, but, of all the awkward scenarios of seeing him for the first time in years she'd imagined in her head..Robb showing up smashed, turned out to be the perfect icebreaker.

  Falling in love was wonderful..and hard..and foolish..for _anyone._ Falling in love with your _brother?_ To Sansa, loving Robb _felt_ like the most natural thing in the world. They fit _perfectly, in every way._ She struggled for weeks after their last night together, thinking of some _WAY_ to make it _work._ At the end of it all, she was in the deepest emotional hell she'd ever experienced. The only obvious option was to run away together, change their names, and abandon their family, their friends, and their _home._

  She could never do that. Neither could he. They'd be different people, and she couldn't even imagine that. It was her fault. She started it, she'd end it. Fearing a discussion with him would change her mind, she talked to her parents on the down low, about staying with her Aunt for the rest of the summer. She'd pick up a job, and go from there. Live like a gypsy. Travel.  

  It practically unfolded overnight. She packed, she said goodbye to her family, and she left. Robb's face, the day she left.

_Oh my god, I can't even think about that. It fucking shattered me into a million pieces. It shattered him. I broke his heart._

  Perhaps not being _over it_ at all, is the reason she never dated. She never even had a one nighter. And looking down on him now, she felt as though her wasted heart was wrong. She wasn't over him. Not even a little _bit._ She loved him as much _now,_ as she did the last time she saw him.

 "I..I missed you." Robb slurred.

  She looked at him, and smiled sadly. "I missed you too brother."

 

  Robb woke up with a raging headache, laying on his parents couch, stripped down to his boxers. There was a bottle of water on the coffee table and two aspirin laying on a napkin. He grabbed both, and threw his aching head back to swallow his pills and drink. He saw the napkin had doodling on it. He picked it up and squinted his eyes. 

  **_Feel better ❤️ Sansa_**

His stomach flipped. He came home to his _parents._ Drunk. First time in three years seeing Sansa and he can't even remember it. He swung his legs slowly over the couch and sat up. Blood rushed directly to his head. He nearly lay back down, but pushed himself up to his feet, and walked to the bathroom. 

  _I need a shower. I fucking stink..Jesus look at my hair. My eyes are bloodshot. How could I let Theon..no..can't blame him. One shot led to another..and it's my fault. She saw me. She saw me and I probably saw her, I just don't remember it. Fuck! Way to go man. Where the hell are my clothes? Fuck it. I need to wash this hangover off._

He stayed under the hot water running over his head forever. It _seemed_ like forever. When he finally turned the water off, the bathroom was a steam room. He tucked the towel around his waist and cracked the door. 

 "Holy _shit!"_ He jumped. She stood right outside the door with a pile of folded clothes. "Jesus you scared the shit out of me Sansa." He breathed.

  Her eyebrow raised, she smiled at him, and held out the clothes. "Thought you might need some clean clothes. I made some coffee for you." 

  Robb swallowed. She looked so much prettier standing before him now, than he remembered. He couldn't breathe right.

 "Who's up?" He asked. His voice came from a deeper place inside him than his throat. 

  She frowned. "Nobody yet. Wh-"

 " _Perfect._ _"_ He interrupted, grabbing her forearm, and pulling her into the bathroom. She dropped the pile of clothes and threw her arms around his neck. He came in to kiss her so hard, her body stumbled back, shutting the door.

 " _Fuck Robb."_ She whined. 

  He kissed her, and kissed her, his tongue moving in her mouth , hers into his, her soft mewling, her hips rolling on his erection. He was _aching_ for her. The blood pumping to his heart ran so hot, he couldn't stay still. His body betrayed him. _He had to be inside her._

He untucked his towel, while she lifted her leg, pulling her robe up her thigh. His hand went up between her legs, feeling the heat outside her panties. He shifted them to the side with his fingers, and quickly got into position. She locked her arms around him, suddenly meeting his gaze. Her lips slightly parted, her eyes blazing into his, he continued to watch her eyes, as he edged the tip of his cock between her parted swollen lips, and thrust up into her wet pussy.  

 " _Oh god Sansa. Fuck"_ He growled lowly in her ear. " _Fuck I've missed this. I've missed YOU."_

Sansa's head was pressed into his neck, whimpering muffled noises into his skin. Every part of her latched onto him while he was deep inside her. _Slooow and steady..try to stay quiet. Oh fuck. I'm about to cum._

 _"Yes Robb."_ She gasped. " _Fuck Robb..fuck me..I'm coming."_

 _Good..fuck!_ It had been too long since he's been inside his sister..or any woman for that matter. He only wanted to be inside _her._ He felt it bubbling up, and took deeper, more intense strokes into her. He felt her nails digging into the top of his shoulders, her legs trembling, her shorter gasps, all of it igniting a fire in his stomach.

  _She's home. Inside her, I'M home._

  A final ache flashed inside him before he slammed inside her, shaking uncontrollably, his cum pumping into her. She clamped down , moved her hips slowly around him, shuddering out her own intense orgasm. He felt like crying. He couldn't fathom feeling this fucking good after he woke up feeling like shit. This was so much more. He was _inside Sansa._ There was nothing he wanted more than _this._

_Well..there was one thing._

_"I love you Sansa."_ He choked out.

  He was still inside her. She didn't move, just held him tighter. She remained perfectly still, the room more silent than ever. 

 "I love you too." She finally whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. I'll get back to it later. Working on wrapping up IWSM fic today.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh Sansa..tryin' to fight it..

 

 

  Robb opened the door to his house. It seemed emptier now that Sansa was back _Home._ He threw his keys down on the table and opened the fridge to see if there was anything he could eat quickly. He left his parent's house shortly after they woke up. His mom started in on him, and he could only take so much. His Dad saved him by offering to drop him home on his way into town, and he took it. They were suppose to meet for a proper welcome home party for Sansa..one that didn't include Robb showing up dead drunk.

  He closed his fridge, deeming nothing worthy to eat right now. He walked back to his cold dark bedroom, and dropped onto the bed. He spread out and shoved his pillow under his head. He fell asleep to visions of his sister's leg wrapped around his body while he was inside her.

 

  He woke up to the sound of footsteps coming down his hallway. He never locked his door, so it could very well be a serial killer, but he wasn't awake enough to care. He lifted his head over the covers to see Sansa standing at his door. She was wearing a summer dress. Her hair dropped around her shoulders. She took the breath right out of his chest. She was a fucking _knockout._ He leaned up on his elbows, when she walked closer to his bed. She sat at the edge of the bed next to him, and stared straight. 

 "I spent three years away from you Robb..and it didn't do me _any_ fucking good." She sighed.

 "I know..I'm _sorry."_

She turned to face him. "What are you sorry _for?"_

He clammed up. He didn't know what he was sorry for. He wasn't sorry for doing what they did this morning.

 "I..I guess I'm sorry that I had to get drunk before seeing you for the first time in three years, for _starters."_ He said. 

 "Yeah..what was that about?" She snapped.

  He sat straight up, looking at the back of her head. "Are you _serious?"_

She turned around to face him. Her face unmoved. 

 "Sansa..I.. _you..you fucking left!_ Our last night together..and then..you fucking _left!"_ He babbled.

 "And _what was I suppose to do Robb? Stay and pursue a torrid love affair with my BROTHER?"_ She spat out like she was disgusted. 

 "Wha..what the _fuck is going on here?_ A few hours ago you were telling me that you _loved me!"_ He raised his voice.

 "And I _do._ Of course I love you..you're my _brother."_

He sneered and narrowed his eyes. "Aahhh I _see._ That's what we're doing is it? Fine _sister."_ He got out of bed to grab clothes out of his dresser. Whipping around to see her head down, he felt anger bubbling over. "Why are you _here?"_

 _"_ I came by to see if it was okay to invite Marg..a lot of her friends are coming, I..thought it might be rude _not_ inviting her."

  Rob laughed hoarsely. "You want to invite my _ex-girlfriend..the ex-girlfriend_ who I was dating while I was fucking _you.._ to your fucking _welcome home party?"_

 _"Fine. Forget it."_ She said, standing up. 

 " _No. No Sansa, by all means..invite her. I'd love to see her again."_ He leaned in closer to her ear. "She's _great_ at _anger fucking"_

_"You asshole."_

_"_ Welcome _home_ Sansa." He yelled sarcastically. 

  She walked past him and through the door. He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it across the room. He cursed from behind her.

 "What did you just call me?" She turned when she was in the hall. 

  He stepped out to the hall. "I called you a _bratty bitch."_

She closed her mouth and started to walk back down the hall, her eyes wild. Suddenly she was in front of him trying to slap him. He caught her wrist, then clamped down on the other one, pushing her back into the wall, shoving both arms over her head. She started struggling with him, her face turning flush, her hair flying around her like flames. 

 "Sansa _stop! Stop it!"_

  His eyes burned into hers. She moved her head forward and grabbed his bottom lip with her teeth. He looked at her with wide eyes in confusion and shock. He paused, then quickly connected with her mouth, his tongue sliding into her opened lips. He pressed his fully hard cock through the fabric of her dress, grinding at her pelvis as she moaned loudly.

 _"Why Sansa?"_ He asked while moving his lips down her neck.

 _"Don't ask."_ She panted in his ear. 

  He released her arms, and kneeled in front of her. He hiked up her dress, and pulled her underwear down. She stepped out of them. Robb put both her trembling legs over his shoulders, and kept her body pressed against the wall. He licked his lips at the site of her swollen pink cunt right in front of him, smelling better than any perfume known to man, and lapped through her, pressing firmly around her clit, sucking it lightly and going back down. Her ass moved against the wall, unable to stay still while his tongue fucked into her. She grasped onto handfuls of his hair, and rolled his face up and down her slit. Her hips were working as hard as his tongue.

 " _Oh god Robb. Oh god yes. Yes!"_

  He licked harder up and down her clit, he was _breathing_ her pussy. His beard was _covered in it._ He didn't care. Her sounds, her body at the edge of climax, the pain from her pulling his hair, Robb just wanted _more._ He felt her thigh muscles trembling, tightening around his face, she squeezed harder. He lapped through her _everywhere,_ firmly holding her hips, as she gasped for breath. He felt her body still against the wall, then thrusting forward to meet his tongue as it darted deep inside her, enough to feel her throbbing around it. Her moans echoed through the hall. She rode out her release on his face until she finally exhaled.

 " _Fuck."_ She breathed.

  _Fuck yes. Fuck. Getting her off is the fucking best feeling. Right up there with coming inside her._

He came up from beneath her legs and stood. He wiped his mouth with his hand, using his pants to wipe off her slick. He unbuttoned his jeans, setting his throbbing cock free and raised her dress again. He met her eyes, and saw them flicker. He put himself between her legs, sinking only his head in enough to feel her dripping, and leaned down to whisper. 

 " _Tell me what you want Sansa..don't give me that bullshit about me being your brother. Just fucking say it."_

  He started to push in slowly. _Painfully slow._ He was teasing her folds with the tip of his cock, listening to the wet sounds and wincing quietly.

 _"_ I..I.. _oh fuck Robb."_ She grasped onto him and tried to push onto him. He pulled out, and she choked out a pained moan. " _Robb PLEASE!"_

He was back inside her, but like before, just dipped up to the rim. 

 " _I can't be in love with you. I can't."_ She sobbed. 

  Robb's heart cracked inside his chest. He was _inside her,_ and his heart was breaking. He understood. He knew it was wrong, knew no one would accept it, but he wanted her. He wanted _only her._ She left for three years, and he could think of _no one ELSE._

_"I know sweet sister..I know."_

  He entered her, and moaned in ache. It hurt. It hurt them both to feel this good with each other when it was doomed to end. He picked her up underneath her thighs and turned around, still moving inside her until he stood at the foot of his bed. He fell forward as she landed on her back, her legs still wrapped around him, she squeezed tightly as he started to move inside her.  

 " _Jesus Sansa..you're so fucking wet. It's amazing..you feel so good."_

_"So do you aahhh God Robb!"_

They moved around each other, bodies bumping and fitting perfectly. He wanted to fuck her over the entire bed, wanted the smell of her sex to remind him, every night, that he'd taken her _here..in his bed._ He moved inside her with a sad desperation. He knew their future's wouldn't be conventional, but damn if he wouldn't fucking _try._ He would fuck her until she forgot the world beyond his door. _This is my world._

 _"Let me get on top."_ She panted. 

  He rolled over, grabbed onto her hips, as she straddled him and started to bounce on His cock. She moaned louder, thrusting down hard as he filled her. Each time she sank bank down, her juices dripped down his balls. She lay over his body, moving slower, shaking over his chest. Her fingers dug into his arms, scraping her nails down to his elbows. He hissed through his teeth, pushing her down harder until he felt Sansa clamping down around him. She trembled wildly through her release. He lifted his hips to push inside her, until her moans became soft whimpers. 

  She suddenly pushed off him. He groaned loudly at the loss of her warmth until he felt her grip, taking him in her mouth. 

 " _Fucking hell Sansa!"_

She went down until she had all of him. Licking her wetness off him. He grabbed ahold of her hair and urged her pace until he felt his own heat rising inside. He held on tighter, and tighter as she bobbed faster.

 " _Sansa..fuck...I'm coming."_ He grunted. 

  Her head and tongue stayed, licking and sucking until his eyes rolled back. His head fell back, his arms rigid, he grasped two handfuls of hair and thrust into her, pulsing into her mouth, his body tightening and aching. She swallowed and gently licked him to the top, making him spasm once more. Her limp body fell by his side. They both breathed hard, like they'd just ran a few miles..it felt like they _did._ Robb's fingers played with her hair, without knowing he was doing it. She hummed with her cheek laying on his chest. She traced his cock with her fingertips. 

 "I'm addicted to this you know _."_ It jerked at her touch.

 "You don't have to tell _me..it's addicted to you too."_

She raised her head and smiled sweetly. "We're completely _mad."_

 _"I know Sansa._ I really don't know what to do about it."

 "Let's just.. _try not to fall in love."_

He sighed. "Oh sweetheart..it's too _late for that."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know she's being dumb..but she probably FEELS dumb for wasting three years without having Robb in her..life..yeah life. Lol ohh the struggle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Sansa in denial.

  

 

 

  Sansa parked the car in front of her parent's and checked her appearance in the mirror. She smoothed some strays and crinkled her nose. She could smell him on her..not just on her clothes, in her _pores._ _Damn._

_I'm already a mess. Back home for less than a day and I'm a mess over him. I need to leave. I need to leave as soon as possible. Tomorrow. What do I say? How do I explain I'm leaving after two days?_

_"_ Sansa?" Her Dads voice startled her. 

  She got out of the car, and gulped. 

 "Where were you? Your mother's in there going a little mad. She texted you."

 "I..I went by Robb's to see his new place." She decided to be honest.

 "Ahh..you like it?"

 "Yeah, it's nice." She walked around the car and he put his arm around her shoulder. 

 "I'm glad you're home San..I've missed you."

  Sansa felt awful. Her parents were so excited for her to move back home.

 "I missed you too Dad." She sighed.

 "Would you two like to help me set up this _party?"_ Cat asked from the porch. 

 

  Sansa made her rounds, greeting guests as they arrived. She eventually made herself comfortable, sitting around a table outside with her small group of friends. In the middle of having a few cocktails and catching up with the girls, Cella uncrossed her legs and snaked her head forward. 

 "Major _hottie_ alert." She said, looking over the rims of her sunglasses. 

  They all turned their heads. Sansa's breath caught in her throat as she watched Robb and all his fineness, walking down the steps to greet their Dad. 

 "Jesus Cella..it's _Robb."_ Her friend Gina scoffed.

  Cella pushed her glasses back up, and sat back. "Sorry Sansa..but _damn._ You're brother is hot as _hell.._ nobody's brother looks like _that._ If _mine_ did.. _whew!"_

Sansa's eyes burned into Cella's. " _What_ Cella? Are you saying if your brother was as hot as Robb, you'd have sex with him?" 

 "Ew, _gross.._ you _guys!"_

 _"What_ Gina? She's the one who _said it."_ Sansa hissed. 

 "Sansa, calm _down.._ it was a _joke."_ Cella grinned. 

  Sansa rolled her eyes. She looked over her shoulder again, and saw her brother walking their way. She mouthed a curse. 

 "Hello ladies." He greeted them. His lips widened into a flashy smile. "Sansa..welcome _home."_

 _"_ Nice to see _you_  Robb..it's been a while. You haven't been circulating as much as you use to." Cella said.

  _She's flirting!_

 _"_ Not as much, no. I hang out with Theon from time to time, but it's mostly work and home these days." Robb nodded.

 "That's _right."_ Cella took her glasses off and smiled. "You have your own _place_ now."

  Sansa felt sick.

 " _Mmhmm."_ He hummed.

 " _Okay,_ I need another _drink."_ Sansa stood and glared at Robb. 

 

 

  Sansa was tipsy by dinner. She tried to eat, but the sight of Robb and Cella in deep conversation and her flirty, annoying laughter, had her stomach churning. 

 "Sansa..are you _drunk?"_ Cat asked sternly.

 "Nope..not _yet."_

 _"_ What is _happening?_ Robb last night, now _you?"_

 _"_ Jesus Mom, I'm _fine."_ Sansa walked away before her mother could say another word. She walked into the house, where the younger kids littered the living room. They all shouted her name in unison and she smiled and waved. She continued walking, until she reached her room, closing the door behind her. She leaned against her door, looking down at her bed. She was flooded with the memory of her and Robb's night together _on that bed._ She initiated _all of it._ She wanted him so bad back then, and wouldn't stop until she had him inside her. And then he _was..and then she ran._

_I can't have him. He will never truly be MINE. I'm so stupid. Stupid girl falling in love with my brother. No._

Warmth spread throughout her body, at the thought of Robb struggling that night. He _clearly_ wanted her, and resisted as hard as he could. She _pushed_ him..drove him crazy by revealing and touching herself. God when he _entered her.._

She lowered her hand between her legs, feeling the heat and moisture through her panties. She breathed shakily, and slid her palm over the fabric, until her fingers slipped under the elastic. She dipped her middle finger through her slick folds, into her hole. She was so _wet..so hot,_ tingles prickled her skin as she traced back up and rubbed her clit lightly, moaning through her closed lips. She closed her eyes, tilted her head back against the door, and lifted her hips to push two fingers deeper inside. Her index finger slid up to her clit and back down, while the middle continued pumping inside. 

  She was writhing, rolling and moaning at her own touch when she felt her door push open against her back, and jerked her hand out of her panties. Her eyes wide, and breath hard, she saw Robb's face peek around the door. 

 "Fuck _Robb."_ She spat. 

  He pushed the door wider and stepped in. Sansa took a step back. He closed the door and locked it. 

 "What are you _doing?"_ She asked. 

  He tilted his head to the side and stared. "What am  _I_ doing?" He asked. His hand quickly reached for hers. She tried to pull back, but he tightened his grip, and brought her fingers up to his nose. He inhaled deeply, smiled, and closed his eyes. "Oh _Sansa.._ what are _you_ doing?" He put her fingers in his mouth and sucked the wetness off them.

  She looked down, while he hungrily licked her middle finger. 

 "I _love_ the taste of your _cunt_ Sansa." 

  His husky voice had her _dripping. "_ Wouldn't you rather taste _Cella?_ I'm _sure_ she's _wide open._ " Sansa said, staying stubborn, and sounding jealous.

  Robb stepped closer, standing mere inches away from her face. "I don't _want_ _her."_

His lips connected with hers. She opened her mouth and let him slide his tongue past her lips and into her mouth. He grunted while his tongue worked strongly with hers. Her heart beat faster when she felt him hard against her inner thigh. 

 " _Robb."_ She moaned. ""We have to go back..we're going to get _caught."_

 _"This won't take long sister."_ He reached under her skirt, pulled her underwear down and unbuckled his pants. 

  She grabbed his cock as soon as it sprang free and hurriedly placed it between her legs. Backing into her dresser, he went forward, and slid inside her. 

 " _Ohhh!"_ She cried. 

 " _Fuck."_ He growled as the animal took over.

He rammed into her. The bottles and pictures on her dresser knocked around and fell as he fucked her senseless. She squeezed her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around him. Her heart raced as she heard his quickened groans and their bodies smacking together. She was on the _edge._

_"That's it Sansa. Come for me sweet girl. Only me."_

_"Oh my god."_

  Sansa bit down on his shoulder and buried her head in his chest. She came _hard._ Her legs tightened around him, digging her nails into his back through his shirt. She moaned his name against his chest. A few more thrusts later and Robb pushed deep inside her, throwing his head back, a low grunt coming from his throat into the air. 

 " _Fuck."_ He panted.

  Staying still for a moment he finally sighed once he caught his breath. He dipped down pulling out of her and pulled up his pants.

 "Told you it wouldn't take _long."_

Sansa continued catching her breath and looked at her brother. "Robb..this is so _wrong."_ She unwound her legs, and shakily stood in front of him. "This _can't_ happen again." She whispered.

  Robb sighed. "Fuck Sansa, _this again?"_

 _"Yes!_ Do you _not_ see this ending _horribly?_ I'm suppose to _move back here,_ and we pick up right after we left _off?_ Then _what Robb?_ We both _see other people_ to keep the suspicion off _us?_ Keep _fucking on the side?"_

 _"This isn't just FUCKING to me Sansa."_ He said firmly, grabbing her hands. 

  He was shaking. He was _hurt._ She couldn't keep _doing_ this to him. She held his hands. 

 "That's _exactly_ my _point Robb."_ She looked down at their hands and swallowed.

 " _No. No Sansa._ You are _not_ fucking leaving me _again."_

She lifted her head and looked at him through teary eyes. 

 " _Don't._ Don't even _think_ about it Sansa." He shook his head. 

 " _Robb."_ She pleaded. 

  He broke away from her and whipped around. His palms went to his forehead, and slid down his face. He turned around, narrowing his eyes. 

 "I'll follow you Sansa. _This time..I'll follow you._ You're _not fucking leaving me again."_

So quickly, she hadn't even noticed, her face was in both his trembling hands. 

 "Do you _hear_ me Sansa?" 

  She met his eyes, and nodded.

  


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I moved him..to MY town. Oh..and here's Jon lol

 

 

 

  He walked back down to the party out back and poured himself a drink. Walking around from group to group his eyes drifted over the crowd and watched Sansa rejoin her group of friends. A smile crept over his lips as he thought of himself coated in her, under his pants. 

  _She's trying so hard to fight it, but she knows as well as I do, how futile it is._

"How long do you think before she's gone again?" His father's voice came from behind.

  Robb turned and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know Dad."

 "Has she said anything to you? She seems spooked.. _haunted_ by this place."

  He swallowed and slowly shook his head. "I..I think she just likes to explore. I don't think she's as home bound as we thought though..at least not _yet._ Give her _time_ Dad." 

 "So..just let her _go? Leave again?_ Live out of a few bags and travel the country like a _vagabond?"_

 Listening to his father say it out loud, made his stomach turn. It hurt him that Sansa didn't want to stay home, and Robb felt responsible. Maybe _he_ should leave. 

 "Do you still need a man for our office in New Orleans?"

 "Jesus Robb..now _you're_ thinking about _leaving?_ You two are gonna _kill_ your mother."

 " _Dad."_ Robb rubbed his beard. "This is _always_ going to be _home.._ but, there's _is_ an appeal to live somewhere else for a change."

 "Yeah Robb, but.. _New Orleans?_ That is _quite_ a change." He rubbed his temples with his fingers. "What am I suppose to tell your mother? I'm sending her firstborn son to the city of sin and her daughter who _just_ came home might just up and _leave_ again? What the fuck is going _on?"_

 _"Nothing._ Nothing Dad. It's not _forever.._ it'll all work out _fine."_

 _"Ugh_ you're killing me Robb..I'll never hear the end of it."

  He looked over at Sansa, her eyes staring right back at him.

  

  The heat and humidity of this city was _stifling,_ and took some getting use to. Robb settled into a high rise one bedroom, downtown and fell in love with everything about New Orleans immediately. It was always moving, music was everywhere, the food was the best thing he'd ever had in his _life,_ and the people were every bit as important as the city itself. 

  People were different here, and he quickly adapted to conversing with whoever sat by his side, whether they be a blue collar industry worker, or another suit. Robb explored and hit every establishment suggested to him. The Quarter was by far the busiest..even on a Monday night. It was _flooded_ with tourists, performers, artists, musicians and the homeless. Uptown, downtown, Frenchman, the Garden District, Bywater, Wharehouse district, Midcity, Westbank..he could live here for two more years and still not experience _everything._

He came home from watching a show with a coworker, and rubbed his still full stomach. Women around here made you _eat,_ and based on the reaction he kept getting from them, was that he was too skinny and therefore forced to eat _more._ He set his bag of beignets on the counter and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. He _loved_ the local beer and stocked the fridge of his favorite seasonal.

  He was mid-sip when he heard knocking at his door. The bottle slipped from his mouth as he walked to it and glanced through the peephole. 

  _Holy shit. What's she doing here?_

His skin pricked hot, and his stomach flipped nervously, when he reached for the handle to open the door. 

 " _Heeeyyy there big brother."_ Sansa said smiling, holding the handle of her bag.

 " _Hey."_ He managed to breathe. 

  He held the door open enough for her to walk past him and into his apartment. He watched her roll the bag down the hall into the living room, gulped the rest of his beer and closed the door.   

 "What's _up_ Sansa?" He asked carefully. "Mom and Dad know you're here?"

  She set her bag by the couch and spun around. She tilted her head, revealing her long white neck, and sighed. "Of course they do."

  They stood in silence. Robb felt slightly irritated at her perky, nonchalant approach. It had been a year since he left home to move here. From the moment she heard about him leaving, until his last day at home, she remained unemotional, detached, and cold towards him. It pissed him off something awful that she didn't even try to talk him out of it, but to their mother's pleasure, she decided to stay home for the time being. Robb simply played along with it, finding himself care less and less about it.

  _This is what she wanted..not to be in love with me, or rather me with her..she wanted to leave, and I beat her to it. So fuck her. I don't need her._

The city was a great distraction. There was so much to do and he was _never alone._ He came here, determined to drop her from his mind as much as he had dropped from hers, and had a great time doing it. There were plenty of women in this town. They were bright, attractive, eager to extend that southern hospitality mantra they lived by down here, and Robb allowed himself to get swept away in it. He'd never admit to how often he thought of her. _When_ he thought of her. 

 "I've always wanted to visit this city, surprised it took _this long."_ She traced her fingers along the top of his couch. "And luckily my big brother lives here and can show me _around."_

Robb's laugh came out hoarse. He walked to the kitchen to grab another beer. 

 " _Robb-"_

 _"_ You show up at my door after a _year_ of _pretending nothing ever happened,_ and you want your ' _big brother'_ to show you around New Orleans?" His eyes drilled into hers. "I _gave_ you what you _wanted_ Sansa. _No love. Separation, and no complications."_

 _"_ I didn't want you to stop _being my brother_ Robb-"

 " _Just your lover."_ He hissed.

  She bit her lip. " _Yes."_

He nodded his head, sipped his beer and grinned. "Sure thing _Sis."_ She cowered from him as he came closer. "The couch pulls out, make yourself at home. Hope you don't mind, but I have-"

  They both turned to look at the door once they heard the knock. 

 " _Company."_ Robb finished. He walked to the door to open it. "Hey Amy" He greeted the petite blonde, as she walked in with a smile. She stopped in her tracks once she saw Sansa. "Oh, Amy..this is my sister _Sansa._ She just showed up. This is her first visit to New Orleans." 

Amy nodded and gasped. "Ohhh _Sansa!_ I should've _known.._ Robb has a picture of the two of you on his dresser. It's so nice to meet you!" She walked to Sansa and shook her hand. Amy looked back at Robb. "Robb we could do this another night if y'all wanna catch up." 

 _"It's fine Amy.._ and it's nice to meet you too." Sansa's fake closed lipped smile amused Robb.

 _"_ See? She's fine..lets go Amy." He put his arm around her and walked her to his room. "Goodnight Sansa." 

 _"_ Goodnight _Robb."_ She said through gritted teeth. 

He was hard before he shut the door, and planned on fucking Amy _well_ tonight. 

 

Sansa tossed and turned on his couch bed for nearly an hour. Robb was _killing_ her in there. Her stomach was in knots, and her body was warm _throughout,_ remembering how great a lover her brother actually _was..and apparently still is._ By her count, he'd made Amy come at least three times, before she finally heard his overly loud grunts during _his_ climax. She'd never admit in a million years, how turned on she was listening to Robb _coming inside another woman..it was after all what started all this in the first place.._ she just didn't expect to feel the jealousy, hurt and rage that came with it. 

  _It should be ME in there. I deserve this..I pushed and pushed. Not once contacting him, not once did I..it doesn't fucking matter..I was trying to SAVE us. He was ready to leave everything..to be with me. He just did what I drove him to do..and now his bitter ass is going to show me EXACTLY what I've been missing. Fuck me._

Ignoring the warmth spreading through her thighs, she held the pillow over her head and tried to sleep. 

  She woke up to the smell of coffee and noise in the kitchen. 

 "I have to go to work San. I'll try to leave early, but if you want to get a head start, the trolley runs off Carondelet, and Canal..I'm sure you can find it on your phone."

  She sat up, wiping her eyes and looked at him. "Where's _Amy?"_

He smirked. "She left _after.._ you didn't _hear?"_

 _"_ I heard _plenty_ Robb, _thank you."_

 _"No problem Sis."_ He sipped his coffee. 

 "Quit fucking _calling me that."_ She hissed. 

  He turned around to face her, the look on his face making her blood boil. She sprang off the bed and stomped into the kitchen. " _Was that necessary Robb?"_ His grin _infuriated_ her more. She smacked his arm down causing his cup to tumble and shatter on the floor, her eyes remained narrowed into his. "You _asshole."_

He grabbed her wrists and swept her to the side against the counter. His body pressed into hers, she felt his breath an inch from her cheek. Her chest heaved from the loss of air she felt in her lungs. 

 "Necessary? _No Sansa.._ it wasn't. I just wanted you to _hear_ me _inside another woman..fucking another woman..coming deep inside another woman..so you might know that you have NOTHING to worry about. No. Love. HERE. Sister."_

She nearly _wept,_ deciding instead to be as _cruel._ She broke from his grip and grabbed the erection she _knew_ was there.

 " _Oh?"_ She asked with a firm grasp.

  He leaned in closer, the outline of his lips _tracing_ hers as he spoke. "That's not _love_ sweetheart."

  He huffed as he backed up and walked away. "I'm leaving the key here." He slapped it on the counter and walked out the door, slamming it hard as he left her alone. 

 

  _Son of a bitch! First time I feel her touch in a YEAR and..god damn her!_

He tried to make it through the morning without biting everyone's head off, but failed. Everyone in the office could tell he was _off._ When they broke for lunch, Jon walked up to him and put an arm around his shoulder. 

 "What the fuck is _up?_ Did Amy not show up last night?"

  Robb exhaled sharply. "She _did.._ but right after my _sister_ dropped by _unannounced."_ His eyes dropping. 

  Jon leaned in closer. "Wait.. _which sister?_ The redhead? _Sansa?"_

 Robb rolled his eyes. He should've _never_ shown Jon pictures of his family. " _Yes, Sansa."_

Jon laughed into Robb's shoulder. "Oh my _god.._ dude, you _have_ to introduce me..she's-"

 " _Jon, I'm warning you."_ He eyeballed his friend, clenching his jaw. 

  Jon slapped his back. "Get out of here brother, I got this." 

  Robb looked at him unsure. "You _sure?"_

He nodded. "Yes..go show her the town. Feel free to call me later." He winked..or _attempted_ to wink. 

  Robb grabbed his jacket and walked away.

  He knocked on the door of his apartment. Sansa opened it without looking up. He walked in, headed straight to his room, leaving the door open as he undressed. 

 "So, what do you feel like _doing? You hungry?_ Thirsty? We could hang out at-" Robb looked up to see her standing at his door, her arm stretched out over her head against the frame, her hips slinked to the side. 

 " _Sansa."_ He warned. 

 "What?" 

  He stepped forward, shirtless, belt unbuckled, pants unbuttoned. "You didn't come here for _this."_

She bit her bottom lip. "Maybe I _did."_ She whispered. 

  He threw his shirt to the side and pounded his fist against the wall beside the door. " _God damnit Sansa! What are you DOING?"_ He growled. "Must I go to the edge of the _Earth_ to keep you from _doing this to me?"_ His voice cracked. 

 " _Robb I'm-"_

He held up his hand vehemently, and backed up. He picked up his shirt and phone and sped past her, back out the front door. 

 

  Sansa cried for hours on his bed. She had no idea how much she'd broken his heart until _just now._ She felt _horrible._ Like the _worst_ person. 

  _Robb, what have I done? How could I keep doing this to you? Why am I doing this? I need to leave._

She started packing her things when there was a knock at the door. 

  _Robb._

She opened it swiftly, only to see the prettiest brunette that ever stood in front of her. 

 " _Sansa?"_

She gulped, and straightened up. "Yes?" 

  He smiled so pleasantly. His eyes so big and brown, you could forget your name. His lips plump, under the perfect beard you'd invite to tickle your mouth. And his _hair._ Holy _shit._

 _"_ I'm Jon..I work with Robb? You really should be more careful who you answer the door to, Sweetling."

  Sansa swallowed, loving the raspy way he talked to her, using a term she'd never been called before. 

 "Why? Are you _dangerous?"_ She smirked. 

  _Oh my GOD Sansa! Are you out of your MIND?!_

She cleared her throat. "R-Robb isn't here."

 "Well..what kind of Southern Gentleman would I be, if I didn't offer to take you out for a couple drinks?" He smiled sweetly.

 "Umm..that's very _kind_ of you Jon..but I don't think-"

 "I won't take no for an answer Sansa." He held her hand. "Do you have a _key?"_

  She looked down at the key on the table. His eyes followed hers. "Great! Shall we?" He led her out the door.

 

  Robb came home and found it empty. Sansa's bag was opened, with everything in it, the key gone from the table. He checked his phone.

  **_I got your sister lol meet us at the Vous for happy hour if ya want, if not I'll have her home by 8_**

  _Fucking bastard._

  He would've stayed home and waited, but that pretty boy was irresistible, and although he trusted _him_ to be a gentleman, he did _not_ trust his sister to be a _Lady._ He'd been witness to many a girl who'd succumb to Jon's wit and beauty. He walked outside and hailed a cab.

  As soon as he walked in, he saw her red hair sticking out like a sore thumb. The bartender, Ryan, a scary individual even when he managed the rare smile, along with every man in the bar, had their eyes on his sister. She paid them no mind, deeply engrossed on Jon's every word.

 "Heeeey _brother! About time!"_ Jon got up to shake his hand. Sansa turned her head, a smile playing across her pink lips.

 "Yes _brother.._ about _time."_ Sansa said, her lips hinted a smile.

  Robb nodded at Ryan, and he set two more beers and shots on the bar. He picked up one shot, downed it, then the other, slamming it down on the table. Jon crinkled his brow. 

 "You _okay?"_

 _"I'm perfect."_ He replied, swigging his beer.

  He eyed Sansa, and  sat behind her, letting Jon finish his story. The way she touched his knee and laughed at his punchlines, had Robb's stomach twisting. Eventually, the happy hour crowd flowed in, and Jon excused himself to greet his steady fuck buddy, another redhead named Ygritte. Sansa swiveled in her chair and finally met his eyes.

  She smiled sadly. "Do you want me to _go?"_

He stiffened. Unable to keep looking at her in the eye, he glanced at Jon. Sansa grasped him by his chin and forced him to look at her.

 " _Robb..please. Look at me. Say SOMETHING."_

 _"Yes._ I want you to _leave."_ He said under his breath. 

  She disappeared from his sight. He turned to watch the wisp of her red hair around the door, turned back and cursed. He gulped his beer down, as Ryan put another one in front of him. 

 "Where'd she _go?"_ Jon asked. 

  Robb clenched his jaw. "She left." 

 "What the _fuck_ Robb?"

 "Maybe you should stick it to one redhead at a time.. _brother."_ His eyes bore into him.

  Jon's face turned serious. "Look..I..you _left her.._ I simply brought her out..I'm _sorry."_

 _"_ Maybe she didn't like you leaving her as soon as another piece of ass walked in." Robb regretted saying it as soon as it came out of his mouth.

  Jon stepped closer to Robb, his jaw clenched so tight, it trembled. "Watch your fucking _tone_ Stark." He warned. 

  Robb sighed, and mumbled an apology. 

 "I don't know what's going on here, but this isn't the city to leave a woman like _that-"_

 _"_ I know..I'm _going."_ He threw a 20 on the bar, nodded at Ryan, and patted Jon on the shoulder before walking out the door.

  He knew she'd be long gone, and got a cab to take him back to his apartment. When he was outside his door, he took a deep breath, before opening it. Sansa was zipping up her bag and stood it upright. She faced him with tears in her eyes, but straightened up and lifted her chin. 

 "Running away again?" He asked, looking down at his feet.

 "Just doing what you _want me to."_ She said coldly. 

  He felt a lump in his throat, and shuffled his foot. 

  _This is so fucking stupid. Why am I fighting it?_

_"Sansa."_

_"_ Just _save it Robb._ This was all _my mistake."_ She rolled her bag closer to to the door, and slammed the key down on the table. 

  He stepped in front of her, blocking the door, still looking down.

 "Let me _go."_ She tried to step around him, and he stepped to the side to stop her again. " _Robb...don't..do this..I am POISON. Just..please Robb..let me GO."_

 _"No."_ He choked out. 

 " _Robb-"_

_"No Sansa. I can't. I..fucking..CAN'T!"_

As the last words escaped his lips, he lifted his head and looked in her eyes. He was a _ruined_  man. 

  His hands reached for her face, pulling her close until he could devour her mouth. They both breathed in deeply as they kissed desperately. 

  _And the world..the ENTIRE WORLD..be damned..as I am..as WE are._

His tongue lapped with hers, moaning around her lips as she kissed him back feverishly. His head was spinning. No one's mouth on his like _hers_. No woman's tongue tasted so _sweet._

Feeling the heat of his blood racing, he picked her up quickly, as she threw her legs around his hips, and locked them at the ankles. He took long steps toward his room, with her tongue still swirling in his mouth. His eyes still closed, he felt around and avoided the kitchen counter, shoved through his doorway and landed with a thud on top of her on the bed. She fumbled angrily with his buttons, whimpering moans as she clearly wanted his clothes _off._ He did the same, lifting her dress over her head until they both lay naked, writhing in each other's arms. 

  Robb felt overwhelmed. His heart beat out of his chest so hard, it _hurt. "Why..why did you come here?" He groaned._

She nipped at his neck and spoke between kisses. " _You know why.."_ His lips were once again on hers.

  She grabbed his cock and guided him closer to her entrance. Robb felt her wet lips, a whiff of her _scent_ driving him completely mad. 

 " _Sansa..I..I can't DO THIS AGAIN. You'll leave..again. There will be nothing LEFT of me this time."_

_"Please Robb..please. I won't. I won't leave you."_

He shook his head in her neck. "You _WILL..I know you will."_ He breathed. He started to pull back, she tightened her arms around his neck, and tried to pull him back down.

 " _This is a mistake..Sansa..Sansa stop..STOP!"_ He sat on his knees between her legs. "I _can not DO this again Sansa!"_

  He started to get up out of bed, when she lept out of bed, on top of him tackling him to the floor. She straddled him leaning her body over his chest, holding his arms over his head. 

 " _Sansa don't..FUCK! Oh god nooo."_ He groaned loudly when she slid down onto his cock and started riding him forcefully. He could have easily fought her off, _if it didn't feel so fucking good to be inside her warm, wet cunt again._ She grunted out sharply every time she came down. His pleasure extended to the tips of his fingers, which were suddenly squeezing her hips. 

  Her thighs trembled around his legs, curses escaping her sweet opened mouth, while he felt the tightening of pain build inside his stomach. Her tits bounced as she rode him, until she leaned back down and rocked her hips around him, riding his cock up and down her clit, as she quickened her pace. 

 " _I love you Robb. God I love you."_ She moaned.

_"Oh fuck Sansa."_

He thrust his hips deep into her and felt a burst of ache flush through his body as he came inside her. His head fell back to the floor, his whole body shaking, when he felt her seize, digging her nails into his chest, and dragging them down as her body jerked again and again.

 " _Tell me Robb..say it..please."_ She begged, still moving slowly. 

 " _I..I can't..I just can't Sansa."_ He sighed, his breath still shaky.

 "Robb.. _please..say it."_

_Fuck. Don't do it. Don't fucking say it._

_"Dammit."_ He groaned. " _I love you sister. I love you Sansa. I love you."_

Her walls contracted around him, sliding up and down slowly until she collapsed on top of him. 

 " _Holy SHIT."_

Their heads jerked up immediately and saw Jon standing by the counter behind them, his eyes as much in shock as anything they'd even seen.

 "Jesus CHRIST Jon!"

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a week since my last update. Hope it doesn't take so long next time. Looks like they're caught though. First time I've actually had Robsa caught in the act..thanks for reading lovelies!


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 

  Robb and Sansa scrambled off each other, as Jon covered his still-open mouth with his hand. 

 " _Jon..wait."_

Jon just stared wide eyed at them both. He was absolutely _shocked._

 _"What the FUCK Robb?"_ He breathed through his hand.

  Robb could only look at him, pulling his pants up quickly. Sansa held his shirt over her body. She stood next to him in _terror._

_"Jon..this- we..we-"_

_"_ You guys..you were just.. _Robb."_ Jon looked at Robb and crinkled his brow. "Your _sister...she's your sister."_

Jon shook his head and turned to leave. Robb chased after him and hooked his arm through Jon's. Jon pulled back at his touch. Robb held his hands in the air defensively. 

 "Okay.. _okay.._ let's just..can you step _outside with me for a minute?"_

Jon looked at him, his eyes still wide in disbelief. He turned around slowly and walked out the door as Robb followed. He closed the door behind him. Jon cupped both hands over his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut. 

 "Robb..Jesus Christ..I..this..this..I.." He shook his head, unable to speak coherently.

 "Jon, I _know."_ He reached out. Jon jerked back, and Robb took a deep breath. "I can only _imagine_ how this looks."

 "How this _looks?!_ Robb! You..I just saw you.. _you and your sister were FUCKING!"_

Robb exhaled sharply, and stepped closer to him. " _Do you have a sister Jon?"_ He growled. 

  Jon glared at him, his face contorted. " _No, but_ I don't _need to have a sister to know that THIS-_ _"_

" _You've seen her..you've spent enough time with her..she's..it's not just..I'm in LOVE with her god damnit..it's not just fucking..and it's been going on for YEARS."_

Jon wasn't processing it well. He was flabbergasted..in a realm he was _completely_ unfamiliar with. He covered his eyes with his hands, sliding them down over his mouth and shook his head. 

 "I feel like I'm in the fucking Twilight Zone right now.. _seriously."_ He looked at the door behind him. 

  Robb turned his head, looking at the closed door to his apartment, and sighed heavily. 

 "I.. _I love her Jon."_ He breathed heavily. "I..I really don't know what _else to say._ There's no explanation. I have _no other excuse. It is what it IS._ I'm in love with my _sister."_ He sighed out, suddenly feeling like a huge weight had been lifted from his chest. 

  Jon was the first person in the world he'd confessed _this truth_ to..and the thoughts flitting through his mind, he'd never expected to _address,_ were worth _defending._ He still saw nothing but shock on Jon's face.. _understandable.._ as it wasn't everyday, someone caught  _siblings_ in the act of passion.

 "Does she love _you?"_ Jon asked quietly.

  Robb could only stare blankly. "I'm not _sure_ to tell you the truth. She's..been..back and forth."

  Jon put both hands on top of his head. "This is so fucking.. _weird.._ I have seen a _LOT_ of crazy _shit_ in this town..but.. _Jesus..this.."_ He shook his head.

  They stood there in silence. 

 "I..I guess I can't ask her _out_ then." Jon breathed. He looked back at Robb and attempted a slight smile. "I'm gonna go man..I need a _drink."_

Robb stepped forward, unsure as to shake his hand, pat him on the shoulder.. _he didn't know._

 _"_ Take the day off Robb..I'll take care of things. I'll see you _Monday."_

 _"_ Jon." He leaned in. "Can I trust you to be _discreet?"_

Jon slapped his hands down. " _Brother..I wouldn't even know where to BEGIN."_

 

Robb opened the door and leaned his body back, closing it with a thud. He rubbed both hands over his face and breathed hard, when he heard stomping into the living room. Looking up, he saw Sansa throwing things in her bag and zipping it up frantically. 

 "What are you _doing?"_ He demanded.

 "This was a _mistake_ Robb, I have to _go."_

Robb's mouth dropped open in shock. He stared at her in disbelief. "Are you fucking _serious?"_

 _"Yes!"_ She breathed heavily. "We've just been _caught_ Robb! I..I have to _GO."_

Robb shook his head _. "_ I fucking _knew it..I'm back HERE again."_

She lowered her head in shame. "I'm _sorry."_

He walked around the couch and gripped her wrist, pulling her close. " _You should be. You just..what you just.."_ He squeezed tighter. "You leave _now_ Sansa..and its _over..all of it. I'll never forgive you."_

  She refused to meet his eyes, looking down at her wrist, trembling in his hand. "Let me _go.._ Robb..you're _hurting_ me."

 "You _deserve_ to be _hurt."_ He hissed. "You deserve to _get_ what you have _taken_ from me Sansa."

  The pain mixed with fear. Hurt, anger, _frustration,_ they _flooded through him._ He wanted _vengeance,_ for everything she'd taken from him. 

 "Robb _stop. Stop it!"_

She tried to jerk free, but his hand only grasped tightly, twisting her until she turned. He held her close from behind. 

 "I _begged you..I begged you to stop..I knew you'd do this. I knew it..and here you are..moments after begging me to tell me that...that I fucking LOVE you.."_ He choked against her back. He ripped her blouse down her shoulders, touching her skin with his cheek. Tears stung his eyes. 

 " _Don't..don't do this Robb."_ She sobbed.

 " _No._ Let me _remind you."_

He was in a frenzied state. Too emotional to realize how he'd unclothed them both, he was between her legs, pushing into her with a hard thrust. He heard her cry out, but felt her warm, wet cunt surrounding him, and reached for her shoulder. Leaning down, he nestled his face into her hair and inhaled deeply. 

  _If this is the last time, let this scent carry me to my death._

 _"God damn you Sansa..why do you keep fighting this? Anghh..fuck.."_ Her moans, while he sunk inside of her, rang through his ears, undoing him. " _I wish I could hate you..I want to HATE YOU."_ He growled. " _Fuck Sansa."_

 _It was wrong._ The way he was taking her, was _wrong._ She whimpered and whined underneath him, and he continued to fuck her angrily..until he felt her meet his thrusts. Her moans of protests became moans of pleasure. He straightened up, reaching his hands around, and cupped her breasts. Her head flipped back, throwing hair into his face, she now stood with the back of her head resting against his chest. 

_"Robb..yes..YES."_

He leaned down to bite her neck, _marking her._ Nearly _sobbing,_ he pulled out of her and turned her around to face him. Her face was flush, the rims of her eyes red with tears. 

 "Look at me." He growled. Shaking her by her shoulders he repeated himself. " _Look at me Sansa!"_ She finally raised her face, and looked into his eyes. "Is _this it? Anytime you get spooked, you'll tuck tail and run?"_

  Her bottom lip trembled, and Robb forced her back on the couch. He plunged into her, straining to keep his eyes on hers..the feeling of being inside her, taking over. She dug her nails into his back, slowly scratching down, breaking into his skin. 

 " _It doesn't feel like hate brother."_

  His heart _ached._ She dug her heels into the back of his legs as he grasped under her shoulders, pressing all the muscles in his legs against the couch, to fuck her relentlessly. 

 " _Damn you Sansa..fucking DAMN YOU."_ He grunted loudly.

 "Oh _god Robb."_

  Her screams in his ear was the _end of it._ He felt the rush of pressure overflow, and quickly pumped twice more, deep inside, until he came inside her. 

  Her broken groans, from her trembling lips, vibrated through his ear as she seized under him, convulsing around his cock. They lay, buried in each other, breathing heavy and _spent,_ until Robb felt her fingers through his damp curly locks. 

 " _Together then Robb. Together."_

Robb nearly wept in her shoulder. 

 "That's all I've _wanted_ Sansa.. _it's all I've ever wanted..don't you know that?_ " 

  She choked out a sob. "It..it's so- I don't know how it could _ever work_ Robb." She took a deep breath. "All I see is _doom."_

He pulled up, and looked into her glazed blue eyes, stroking his fingers through her hair. 

 "We can figure it out _together..just..trust me."_ He kissed her with every ounce of love he felt, ready to watch the world _burn around them for it._

 _"I do Robb._ I'm a _fool. I keep being a damn fool."_

 _"Do you love me?"_ Robb whispered.

  Sansa exhaled. "That.. _is ALL I know Robb."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet Robb/Sansa chapter in honor of my Girl's birthday! Happy Birthday Kasey!! ❤️

 

 

 

  Sansa woke to a light tapping on the door. Looking up at Robb, who still slept, she unwound from his arms and got out of bed. She threw her robe on and walked to the front door. Looking through the peephole, she opened the door slowly, with the slightest grin on her face.

 "Hi Sansa! Sorry..I've been trying to text Robb..but I was just-"

 "He's sleeping Amy." She said sternly. "I'll be sure to tell him you dropped by though..good night."

  She closed the door, to Amy with her mouth opened, to speak in protest or whatever, but Sansa didn't want to look at her face anymore. 

  She walked back to his bed, let her robe slip to the floor and slipped under the covers, snuggling close to him. Kissing the back of his neck, he hummed out and turned over, reaching over her waist with his arms and pulling her close. She nestled back into him and fell asleep, cradled under his chin. 

 

  Robb woke wrapped in Sansa's arms. He closed his eyes and inhaled _her..this moment,_ and felt the urge to enjoy it while it lasted. She'd likely be gone before he knew it, he'd have to pick up his wasted heart, and go back to that normal life he was good at..even though nothing felt as _normal_ as this. He watched her sleeping soundly, his morning erection not lost on him at _all._ He lifted the sheet and viewed her naked body. The sheet fell on his arm as he ducked down before she could wake.

  Pushing her legs open, he french kissed her clit. 

 " _Mmmmm fuck."_

He heard her moan, sliding down her slit to lunge into her. The perfume of her juices surrounded him, and he couldn't lick enough of it. 

 " _Fuck Robb don't stop! Oh god."_

He could do this all day. Satisfy her all day. Taste her all day. Listen to her _coming_ all fucking _day._ He continued licking..up and down. Up..then down..thrusting his tongue deep inside, he traced back up to her clit, and kissed. Sliding two fingers between her lips, and into her cunt, he felt Sansa's body tightening. Her heels dug into the mattress, and she pulled handfuls of sheets from both sides of his head. Her ass slid down, fucking onto his fingers, he circled his tongue until he felt her still. A cracked whimper came from her mouth, her whole body, inside and out, jerked around him. 

  Her satisfied moans turned into hums when he made his way up her body. He stopped to kiss her nipple, readying his cock with his hand. It was _throbbing,_ he wanted _inside her._ When his head came from under the sheet, it was met with her hands on both sides of his Sansa-smelling beard, mouth, and face, to pull him in for a kiss. 

  _Damn that's hot._

He placed his cock between her swollen lips, and slowly entered her. She broke from his lips to groan loudly. 

  _Fuck yes. Fuck._

He couldn't _think._ Couldn't muster up coherent words to whisper in her ear. It just felt so good to  _fuck her..be inside her..and it never felt this way with anyone else..EVER._ He was _fucking_ her but felt _flooded_ with love for her. He moved slowly.

  _Fuck..I'm making love to her._

Her fingers went slowly, gently combed through his hair, while meeting his slow, deep strokes with a slight rolling of her hips. He started feeling a tightening in his chest. 

 " _You feel that?"_ She whispered by his ear.

  Robb's heart beat quickly, and he swallowed hard. 

 " _Yes."_

 _"Good._ I'm _here_ Robb. I'm _yours..and I love you."_

He felt too much of it. It was _overwhelming._ His emotions and body, _her emotions and body,_ perfectly in _sync._ The pressure of heat built below.

 " _I love you."_ He groaned. 

  Her hands moved to his back, holding him tightly as he moved quickly at the end. 

 "Oh _god Sansa."_

They started to sweat, get _hot._ The sounds coming from their bodies sliding and slapping against each other combined with the moans they made building up to their release, was enough to bring him home.

Robb thrust several times, every pulse out of him, contracting his body. She tightened her grip all the way to her fingertips, as he felt his sister coming around him. 

 "Jesus Robb yes!" She whined 

 _"Yes."_ Robb grunted.

  They lay together, that way. _Emotionally and physically spent. Satisfied. Perfectly content._

 _"_ Is that _us?_ Or is your AC not low enough..my god it's not even 8!"

 "That's New Orleans sweet sister..I'll crank the AC down though." He laughed getting out of bed.

 "Does it ever _stop?"_ She sat up.

 "What..me or the heat?" He smirked.

 "The fucking _heat.._ and the humidity, I mean it feels like it's crawling on my skin." She chuckled. " _You.._ don't have to _stop anything."_ She started to crawl up, got to her knees to draw him to her.

 "Ready to go _again?"_ He asked with his eyes wide. "My god woman..you'll be the death of me." 

  Just as Robb started to mentally prepare himself at another go at her two minutes after finishing, his phone rang. He slumped in her arms. She buried herself in his chest and shook her head. He looked away to see it was Jon calling, and cursed. 

 "Noooo..go _away cruel world!"_ She whined.

  Robb groaned. "I have to get it..it might be work shit."

  Sansa huffed when he broke away and picked up his phone to answer. "Hey Jon what's up?"

 "Sorry if I..I'm  _interrupting.._ but Dany's decided to make a surprise visit, her plane just landed..I need you to come in today man." Jon said, sounding apologetic.

 " _Fuck."_ Robb growled. He looked at Sansa and rolled his eyes. "On my _way."_ He sighed, hanging up, and looking at her disappointed blue eyes.

 "I'm sorry Sansa. Big boss is in town, I have to be there."

 "Damn..no beignets?" She pouted.

 "I _know.._ Jesus, this _sucks."_

  He walked to his bathroom. Not having the time to shower, he washed his face, and brushed his teeth. 

 "I'm so sorry San..I'm _sure_ it's just a stop through, but I'm _yours_ after we meet up with her."

 " _Her?_ Dany's a woman? Your _boss?"_

 _"_ Dany..short for Daenerys Targaryen. President of the company?" 

 " _Oh..well..okay."_ She said with an annoyed look on her face. "Is she young?"

  Robb grinned. "Yes..and _very beautiful."_

The fire coming from her eyes could have sent him aflame. "Did you _fuck her?"_

Robb burst into laughter. "No Sansa. She's not my _type."_

 _"_ What the fuck _IS_ your _type?!"_ She snapped.

  He walked to her, her eyes still blazing, her face still flushed..but _now_ probably out of _anger._

 _"This..right here."_ He said, grazing her cheek with the back of his hand. He kissed her softly and smiled. " _Only this."_

She looked into his eyes, and he did not see the look of flight he'd come to expect from her. She buttoned his top button, and started to tie the tie that hung around his neck. Robb was so touched by the gesture, his bottom lip went out.

 "You belong to _me_ tonight..and the whole weekend..do you _understand me?"_ She said shortly, before finishing his tie. 

  He nodded. "For the rest of _my life_ Sansa." 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh lord. This..is quite a chapter. I'll just let ya read it.

 

 

 

  Robb walked into his office first. Before he could get situated, Jon walked in.

 "Glad you could make it. Sorry about that." He said, looking down.

 "Jon, are we _good?_ You're going to have to look at me _eventually._ "

 "I'm _sorry_ Robb. _Forgive m_ e for not knowing the protocol on how to deal with _this shit."_ He snapped. "I can fucking _smell_ her on you."

  Robb sighed. "Do you want to _talk about it?"_

 _"_ Talk about _what?"_ Dany asked from the door. 

  Jon's eyes went wide, as he turned to face her. "Ahh, we were just talking about Robb's sister, Sansa. She's here in NOLA for the first time."

  Dany stepped towards Robb at his desk, and picked up the picture of him and Sansa. "Is this her?" 

 "Yes ma'am." Robb replied.

  Dany's eyebrow raised. "Ma'am? Sounds like the South has grown on you Mr. Stark." She leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, and looked back down at the picture. "She's beautiful Robb." Turning back to Jon. "Has my nephew made a move on her yet? He's a sucker for redheads." She looked back at Robb.

 "He _tried."_ Robb grinned. 

  Jon cleared his throat. "Well, she's kind of _taken.._ isn't she Robb?" 

  Robb's jaw tightened. " _Kind of."_

 _"_ Well, I'd love to meet her. Let's take care of business, and maybe later we can meet up? The four of us? I could really kick back tonight." 

  _Shit._

 _"Sure_ Dany, why not." Robb grinned.

 

  They spent most of the day in the boardroom. During their first break, Robb texted Sansa. 

  **_My boss wants to meet you. Looks like we're going out tonight._**

**_Just her?_ **

**_No Jon too._ **

**_This should be interesting._ **

**_Should be. Wear something sexy, and bring flats. I'll text you where to meet whenever we get out of here. I love you._ **

**_I love you too. Sexy??_ **

He was smiling at her text when Jon walked up. "She up for it?" 

 "She's up for it..are _you?"_

Jon breathed in, shoved his hands in his pockets, and shrugged. "I don't know man." He looked over at Dany, listening to her assistant and sipping on her tea. "Jesus Robb. This is so.. _weird._ You said it's not just _fucking..you love her.._ do you actually _see_ yourselves _together?"_

Robb could only stare ahead. Dealing with his feelings for Sansa had been hard _enough,_ but _explaining_ it to a _friend,_ proved harder than he thought. "It's what I _want,_ yes." 

  Jon shook his head slowly. 

 "You think I'm a sick _fuck?_ Some backwoods country trash who loves his sister?"

  Jon kept his eyes on Robb. "No. I don't." He sighed. "I can't imagine fucking any of my relatives..but I don't have many..and none of them are like _her. She's different. Exceptional."_

Robb smiled. "She _is."_ He said watching Jon brood. "You _jealous?"_

 _"Honestly?_ Yes. More jealous than anything _else..fucker."_

 _"_ Okay boys lets wrap this up." Came Dany's voice from behind. 

  

  Robb was about to text Sansa when Dany put her arm through his. "Are we picking her up?"

 "I was just going to text her the place..she can take a cab."

 "Nonsense. We can swing by and get her." She insisted. 

  Robb sent the message as the three of them walked outside. Dany told the driver Robb's address, and they pulled up five minutes later. Robb saw Jon's chest heave when he spotted Sansa standing by herself on the sidewalk. He was closest to the door, and immediately opened it, getting out and grabbing Sansa's hand, leaning in to kiss her cheek. She got in the backseat of the SUV first, Jon scooted next to her, looking at Robb sternly.

 "Sansa?" Dany extended her hand.

  Sansa took her hand and shook it. "Dany? Nice to meet you."

 "Nice to meet you. You _hungry?"_

 "Yes, _starved._ Where are we going?" She asked.

 "Dany made reservations at Commanders Palace." Robb answered. He looked his sister over in awe. She wore a tight black dress, with a plunging neckline. Her hair loosely draped down in all its long glory. Her makeup was simple. Dark lashes, and red lipstick, and Robb realized once again, how perfect she really _was..and all his._ Jon caught his eyes looking over her, and turned to face her. 

 "You look beautiful Sansa." Jon said huskily. 

 "Yes sister, _perfect."_ Robb winked. 

  Sansa smiled back at him, then Jon. "Thank you." 

  Robb looked at Dany seated next to him and smiled. She put her hand on his thigh end and smiled back. Robb swallowed and looked forward, straight faced.

  When they pulled up to Commanders, the valet opened the back door and escorted them into the restaurant, where they walked up the stairs to the garden room. Their table was draped with a teal ribbon across it, meaning VIP status. Their server pulled out their chairs for them to sit, as Dany sat in the only one designated as the head of their party, _different from the rest._

Sansa took in her surroundings, as they were brought multiple rounds of courses and complimentary shots. Appetizers of pork belly peach galettes, cavier and egg with truffle cream, turtle soup, fois gras coffee cake, and an entree of cast iron seared redfish with seasonal peas and farro, had Sansa full to the max, before they were offered desserts. Chef Tory stopped by their table briefly, dubbing it the most attractive table in the house. When their two hour ordeal was over, Dany insisted on showing Sansa the garden and Miss Ella's mansion on the grounds. They sat outside and finished their drinks while deciding where to go. 

 "Blue Nile?" Dany suggested.

 "It'll be packed." Jon shrugged.

 "What place _isn't_ packed on a Friday night in New Orleans Jon?" 

 "Okay, let's just go."

  Robb was amused at how they argued like siblings and smiled. "Did you bring flats like I told you?" He asked Sansa.

 "Yes brother, they're in my bag." 

 "Good thinking Robb." Jon added, looking at Sansa strappy heels. "Those are.. _very_ beautiful shoes..but walking New Orleans sidewalks is trivial even with _normal_ shoes." Jon kept looking at her feet.

  Robb started to twist in his seat, and Jon looked up quickly. 

 "Shall we go then?" Dany asked.

  They all agreed and got up to leave.

 

  Jon was right..about _everything._ Not only was the Frenchman _packed,_ but Sansa tripped on the sidewalk before they walked into the Blue Nile. Luckily, Jon was by her side, holding her arm, and kept her from falling. When they walked in, Sansa assumed they'd be standing in the back all night, until Jon and Robb disappeared, only to return with a tall gentlemen who motioned two employees to bring a small table and four chairs, squeezing them close to the front. 

  When they all sat down, Dany ordered drinks and Sansa noticed Jon and Robb avoiding eye contact. Sansa reached under the table to grasp Robb's hand, and leaned closer. "Everything okay?" 

  He nodded, his jaw still clenched. She pouted and withdrew her hand. 

  When their drinks were set down in front of them, Sansa looked at hers curiously. "I had them make you a hurricane. It's a NOLA _must,_ and much better than a hand grenade..which by the way, don't let _anyone_ buy you. They're _horrible."_ Dany joked.

 "It's a tradition to have at least _one_ while you're here, but they'll knock you on your ass..and she's right..they're _horrible."_ Jon added, squeezing her hand.

  Sansa got lost in Jon's eyes for a brief moment, and quickly shook it off. She sipped her sweet fruity drink and made a face. "Wow..that's a _lot_ of rum." 

 "They tend to over-pour here." Robb said dryly. "Just take it easy."

 "She's a grown woman Robb. I'm sure she can dictate her own pace of drinking." Jon smirked.

 "Alright you two." Dany demanded. 

  Sansa was grateful for the members of the band getting on the stage, and hoped they'd start playing as soon as possible. The tension between the boys was thickening by the minute, and Jon's hand still held Sansa's. Sansa was finally able to pull it free to clap after the first song and looked back to see her brothers eyes boring into the side of Jon's head. She noticed Dany's arm under the table, a sense of dread hit her realizing she had her hand on Robb's thigh.

  _You've got to be fucking kidding me._

Robb hardly seemed to notice, or _care_ for that matter, more intent on staring Jon down. Sansa suddenly felt like drinking, _a lot._ If she'd have to sit through an awkward night of Jon and Dany's blatant displays of desire while a great band was playing, she didn't want to be sober doing it. Not to mention that the testosterone raging between Robb and Jon had her feeling something _other_ than _annoyance._ She was _horny,_ and so was Dany, apparently. 

  She grabbed her drink and sipped it down quickly about halfway and took a deep breath. Robb took notice, and shot her a look. He tilted his head and followed suit by downing his and slammed his empty glass on the table. The rum she consumed so quickly had her head floating. Dany ordered another round, and they continued watching the show and drinking until the alcohol truly kicked in for everyone, and the conversation started to flow.

  Dany talked across the table to Sansa and giggled while her hand continued to rub on Robb's thigh. Sansa was just drunk enough to blow it off and laugh with her. She was genuinely likable, once you got past the fact that she was the big boss with the big name and all that annoying importance. She eventually turned to talk to Jon, who gave her his utmost attention, glancing back every now and again, to see Robb trying to listen to Dany, leaning closer to her ear to talk over the noise. She didn't know how to feel at this very moment, when suddenly Jon's lips were close enough to her ear to graze the lobe in the lightest, tingling way. 

 "Don't be _jealous."_ He almost growled. 

  She stared straight ahead, feeling heat pulse through her body. The smell of his hair..his _breath.._ the coarse hairs around his lips pricking her skin, sending chills down her spine. 

 " _Don't tell me how to feel. You know what this is."_ She said under her breath.

 "And what's _that? What is this?"_

 _"_ It's a _pissing_ contest between you and Robb."

  Jon chuckled, sending his warm breath in her ear. She shivered. "Ahhh, that it _is_ Sansa..I _want you."_ His hand was on her thigh, sliding up.

  Sansa froze. 

  _Holy fucking shit._

She struggles internally, as his hand travels higher under her dress, whether to spread..or _close_ her legs. It's a fight she's losing. She stays still. _Completely still._

_"Open them Sansa."_

She swallowed..and _obeyed,_ wanting to feel his fingers inside her. She bit her lip hard, looking at the people in front of them. Everyone engrossed in the band or their own conversations. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut when Jon's fingers slipped around her panties, and straight into her heat. 

 " _Fuck..you're so wet."_ He whispered hoarsely. Sansa let out a soft gasp when his thumb trailed upwards and slid around her clit.

 "Oh _god. Jon."_ She was about to climax. Right here. Sitting at a table. In a club. Next to the only _other_ man who'd _ever_ touched her. 

 "Should I _stop?"_

She felt the pressure building while his fingers moved quickly. It took everything she _had_ to keep from moving her body around.

 " _No."_ She pleaded. 

 " _Good...mmmm Sansa, I'd love to fucking put my mouth down there. Lick every part of you."_

With _that,_ Sansa clamped her thighs around his hand and shuttered around his fingers. She whimpered faintly and couldn't control the spasms that jerked her body through her release. She opened her eyes lazily and looked ahead to see the carrying on of their surroundings and shivered out a shaky breath. 

 _"Sansa.._ I fucking _want you."_ Jon choked out. He slipped his fingers out of her, pulled the bottom of her dress down and sat back in his chair. His eyes looked past her, and he grinned, lifting his hand to his mouth, he licked the fingertip of his index finger. Sansa looked behind her, and stared in shock. Dany and Robb were locked at the lips, their tongues deep inside each other's mouth, Dany's hand grinding over his crotch. 

  _Well..there's THAT. Fuck. Who am I to judge? I just let his best friend finger me. Fuck._

She got up from the table quickly and ran to the bathroom. 

  _This is insane. Jon. Jesus why did I let him DO that? I'm a hypocrite. I'd be in the right to go home with him and let him fuck me all night. A clean break. No more being in love with Robb. No more ridiculous dreams of Robb and Sansa live happily after after. End it. Once and for all._

 _"_ Sansa.. _come out."_

She ignored his voice outside the door and ran the water, splashing her face. She pulled at the towel, and dabbed her face dry, when one sharp bang at the door made her jump. 

 " _Out!"_

She whipped the door open and narrowed her eyes at Robb. 

 " _Ahhhh..you're_ pissed. _You."_

Sansa stared back, absorbing his words, and unable to speak. Her heart beat thumped in her head. Robb stepped in front of her and closed the door, bolting it shut. 

 " _You thought I'd just sit there while he had his fingers in your cunt?"_

She flinched. "Let me _out Robb."_ She reached for the door.

  He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close, pressing his erection against her body. " _She did that."_

 _"Fuck you."_ She hissed. 

  He sneered, and reached between her legs sliding his fingers inside her forcefully. "And _HE_ did _this."_

She felt how wet she still was, getting wetter when Robb starts moving his fingers inside of her. 

 " _God dammit."_ He grunted.

  Pulling his fingers out, Sansa moaned in protest. He turned her around and pushed her against the wall, pulling her panties down, he hiked her dress up to her stomach, grasped her hips and plunged his tongue into her ass. 

 " _Fuck!"_ She cried out.

  He pumped his tongue in and out, and quickly lapped up to her pussy, groaning hungrily as he tasted her though her swollen folds. She backed her body into his face, when he spanked her bottom hard, and stood behind her. She heard the sound of his belt buckle dangling..then his zipper...then..

  His cock slipped inside her in one thrust. His hands slapped against the wall over her head. 

 "He got you all ready for me _Sansa."_ He groaned. "You are absolutely _dripping."_

_"Oh god Robb..fuck"_

Robb's thrusts were hard, slamming into her, smacking loudly against her ass. She writhed back against him. 

 "How did it _feel?_ He made you _come..tell me how it felt sweet sister."_

_"It felt good..really good. Fuck!"_

_"He wants you. He wants to fuck you Sansa."_ He grunted, thrusting hard into her, and reached around with his right hand to rub circles around her clit. 

 " _Annnhhh I..I know..I know he does. He told me..please..please Robb."_

 _"He told me too Sansa..I'm so fucking pissed off at you right now."_ He said with broken breath. 

  The only noises, were the sounds of bodies smacking together, and grunts and moans as they were both about to climax. Sansa's body tightened, with Robb's cock deep inside her and her swollen clit being stimulated, she cried out a high pitched moan. Robb swore under his breath and grasped her hips, before plunging once more and exploded inside her, jerking against her back. 

  Sansa's breathing was still shaky, when he pulled out of her quickly. He fastened his belt and zipper.

 "Robb..I'm _sorry."_ Sansa pleaded.

  Robb sighed heavily and looked into her eyes. "Youre _always fucking sorry_ Sansa." He turned to open the door and looked back at her once more. "I'm going home with her..I _know_ what you _want..I'll just make it easier for you."_

He shut the door behind him, leaving her to stand there frozen in fear. 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay..I didn't see this coming. I just wrote..and wrote. A few things: I actually worked at Commanders Palace for two years under Chef Tory McPhail..if you EVER come to this town, I HIGHLY recommend it. It is an EXPERIENCE you will never forget. (You could also hit me up, I could get you VIP status.) The Blue Nile is AMAZING as well. Now for the story..I threw this in here, because I want to keep writing this fic, and Sansa just keeps fucking doubting this relationship, so it made sense to me to "go there" with Jon. I like to keep the story interesting..but like I told a dear friend recently..I'm a sucker for happy endings..oh and also teasing cliffhangers. Hahaha! Thanks for reading lovelies! Tell me what ya think!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's is heavy use of the word fuck in this chapter.

 

 

 

  Sansa stood breathlessly still, staring at the door. An icy, sinking feeling rushed through her body and she angrily whipped the door open. Robb had already walked around the corner. She made her way back, trying to push through the crowd of people by the bar. She peeked over the crowd, and glimpsed Robb and Dany walking towards the front door.

  _He's doing it._

Not quite knowing what she was doing, she started to shove more forcefully through the crowd.

  _To the table..or door. Table where Jon is? Or the door to stop Robb. Wait..Robb. No. Don't._

 _"_ Excuse me..sorry." She called out to random people weaving her way to the door. She glanced again, and saw Dany's car in front of the club.

  _Oh God..they're leaving. Wait._

Sansa wanted to run, but it was impossible. She felt _stuck_ , and nearly sobbed when she saw Robb, taking one last glance through the windows, and shut the car door. 

 "Sansa?" Jon's voice came from her left, and she turned. He bumped through two people to close the distance between them, and put his hand on her..she nearly _lost it._

 _"_ Take me _out of here Jon."_ She said adamantly.

  He did not hesitate. He grasped her hand and walked her right out. She let him lead her through Frenchman street until he hailed a cab and opened the door to let her in. As soon as he scoot next to her, and closed the door, he told the driver his address and stared right into Sansa's eyes. She grabbed him by his shirt, and pulled him straight into her opened mouth. Jon moaned as he kissed her back, his fingers snaking through her hair to the back of her neck. His thumbs lifted her chin to nip and kiss her neck.

  _He's doing all the rights things. He's an amazing kisser. The things he can already do with his mouth. Is Robb doing things to her with HIS mouth?_

She was suddenly _pissed._ Anger and jealousy boiled under her skin, and her reaction to it was.. _to do bad things with Jon._ She slid her hand down his crotch while he was nestled in her neck, breathing her in. 

 "Wait.." Jon panted.

  Sansa unzipped his pants and reached for his-

 "Wait..no.. _Sansa STOP!"_ He bellowed.

  Sansa snapped her head back and looked at him. He grabbed her wrist to pull her hand out of his pants, but she retracted it for him, and he zipped up his pants. 

 " _What is it?"_

Jon looked straight ahead and smirked, like he was amused at himself. He then turned back to Sansa, his face turning serious.

 "Sansa.. _he's all OVER you."_

_"What?"_

_"I..I smell him._ I smell him in your _hair.._ on your _neck."_ He sighed. "You were just _with_ him.. _weren't_ you?"

  Sansa looked down in shame, and felt tears stinging her eyes. 

 "I'm such an _idiot."_ Jon said, mostly to _himself._

 _"So am I."_ Sansa choked out.

  Jon swore under his breath. " _Fuck.._ I was _so ready_ take you home, and-"

  Sansa reached for his hand and squeezed it gently. " _So was I Jon..it..would have been so much easier..my LIFE. My life would be so much easier..if.."_ She tried to swallow the lump in her throat, when Jon squeezed her hand back.

 " _IF."_ He patted the top of her hand and sighed again. " _If in another time..another life Sansa."_ His voice low and deep.

 

  Robb opened the front door to his place and felt like crawling into a dark corner. He didn't want to _think_ about the things Sansa and Jon were doing to each other right now..or _EVER._ There wasn't even enough alcohol in his apartment to numb him _completely.._ or _pass out..whichever came first._

  The realization of sleeping with yet _another_ woman, who wasn't _her, emptied him._ He felt _nothing_ when Dany kissed him in the backseat..or the club for that matter. She took notice, when she reached for his crotch, huffing in disappointment at his.. _lack of effort._ He apologized to her, and instead of blaming it on alcohol, explained that his heart actually belonged to _someone else_. Dany sighed, and made a comment about not wanting his _heart tonight_ under her breath, and had him dropped off in front of his apartment building. She thanked him for a "lovely evening", then Robb heard her shouting out the name of another club before shutting the door.

  He walked into the kitchen, aching with misery, and reached for his bottle of whisky. Sticking to the cliché, he twisted the cap, leaned his head back, and drank the liquor straight out of the bottle. 

  _This is just pathetic. I bet she's at his place already. Naked underneath him. He's such a fucking pretty boy..those pretty fucking deep brown eyes, and that pretty fucking mouth of his, that I could just..punch, all that pretty..and the silky raspy fucking fuckers voice of his. Fuck!! Fine. She's..I'm done. I'm DONE WITH HER. Let him fuck her, and then HE can fall in love with her, and come into work one day all broody as a motherfucker because SHE WILL BREAK HIS HEART! It's what she DOES! And I'll fucking laugh in that pretty fucking boy's FACE..after I punch him for FUCKING MY SISTER! Fuuuuuuck!!_

Robb threw the bottle against the wall in a rage. It exploded against the brick and shattered everywhere. He just stared at all the shards of glass that surrounded him, realizing he was breathing heavy, tears of jealous rage welling up in his eyes.

  He was about to start cleaning up the glass when he heard the faint sound of a key opening his front door. He stood completely still, unable to breathe just yet. He waited for the footsteps and shadow down the hall before she finally stood in front of him, her eyes red, and mouth open. 

 " _Sansa."_ He choked out relief like he never had before. " _You didn't..you didn't go home with him."_

 _"_ I was _going to_ Robb. I'm _not_ the one who stopped it.. _he did. He smelled you all over me,_ and _stopped it."_ She confessed.

Robb almost winced at her honesty. "So if he wouldn't have _stopped..you would have gone through with it? Is that what you're telling me Sansa?"_

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I.. _I don't KNOW Robb."_ She started to take a step.

 "Sansa _don't move!_ There's..there's broken glass everywhere." 

  She looked around the floor. "What _happened?"_

 _"_ I was _pissed.._ I threw my bottle.. _thinking of you and him."_

 _"Robb."_ She pleaded. 

 "Just fucking _stay."_

He open his laundry room and pulled out a broom and dustpan and spent quite a long time sweeping all the glass. Neither of them spoke, just the sounds of glass shards clinking together. When Robb was sure he'd gotten it all, he dumped the glass in the trash and turned to go into his room, mumbling at Sansa to watch her step, and was about to shut the door. 

 "Wait.. _Robb..shouldn't we talk-"_

_"I can't talk to you right now Sansa..could you please..just leave me the fuck alone for one god damn night?"_

_That_ shut her up. That and the door he slammed behind him. _Fuck her._

His body _completely betrayed him.._ and most definitely his mind when he never _locked_ his bedroom door. He'd been roused from sleep by the smell and touch of Sansa's warm wicked body squirming against his. Her hair smelled like she'd just showered, her whole body's scent filling his nostrils, entrapping him. 

He felt like screaming out in frustration. _Why? Why did she do this to him?_ He couldn't talk. He didn't want to speak _one fucking word to her._ She stayed silent in return, and with each _silent second_ that ticked by, more thoughts of what to _say,_ crossed his mind. 

_Fuck this._

He rolled her on her back and mounted her. Her legs parted beneath his and wrapped around his thighs _encouraging him._ He  swore at himself over and over in his head, before grabbing his cock and guiding it through her folds, feeling her wet soft lips against his fingers, he pushed into her.

_Fuck!_

A whimper in his ear was what came from her lips, and it was enough to send shivers down his entire body. He refused to kiss her, choosing instead to keep his head buried in the pillow next to hers, as he fucked her hard and fast and doing his _best_ to keep her from _getting hers..._ until she started _writhing_ beneath him. Her hips rolling strong, her ass going down into the mattress when he thrust inside, and rolling her hips when he pulled back. She continued the rhythm, she was working _so hard for,_ while he started pumping faster, feeling all the blood rushing through his stomach to his balls.

 " _Fuck."_ He groaned, getting closer. _Closer._

Sansa's fingertips dug into his back, panting loudly with every slam, right next to his face. Her moans got higher..faster.. _higher.._

_"Mmmm ahhh brother YES!"_

  She finally cried out, her walls tightening around his throbbing cock, thus, sending him over the edge. He came with a loud grunt, his last thrust into her dizzying him instantly. He grit his teeth to avoid saying her name. He pulsed the rest into her, and instead of collapsing into her arms, he _coldly_ rolled away from her and walked to the bathroom. He came back out and threw a hand towel at her. 

  _I'm going too far. Fuck it._

He slipped back into bed and lay down on his side, his back to her. 

 "Can.. _can I sleep with you?"_ She asked softly.

  Robb shrugged. "Do want you _want."_

The bed moved, and he felt her body spooned up against his back. She put her arm around his and kissed his shoulder.

 "I _will."_

_Damn you woman._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jon..another time, another life..and in another FIC lol.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst..and a payoff..

 

 

 

  Sansa was awakened when the whole bed jerked. Her eyes snapped open, and she looked around to watch as Robb picked up her clothes. 

  _Oh no._

_"Robb-"_

_"_ You have to _leave."_ Was all he said, throwing her dress at her feet, before walking out of the room. 

  Sansa sat up in bed and looked down at the dress. She had put that dress on with the intention of impressing Robb. Looking good for _him._ Why couldn't she have _stuck to the plan?_

_I'm an idiot. I've hurt him too many times. The girl who cried wolf, and now..he'll never trust me again. I've given him no reason to. God Robb, how can I make you understand? I..WE are impossible. We will ALWAYS be impossible. I want you to be MINE. I want to be YOURS. What do we do? Move to the other side of the world? Why do I keep struggling with ways to stay with him forever? Is it not possible for us to just love each other right now? Because he wants me absolutely. He wants me forever. Oh Robb._

He came back into the room, looking impatient and frustrated. 

 " _Now Sansa."_ He said firmly. 

  She shook her head. "I'm.. _I'm not ready to leave."_

 _"_ That doesn't _matter..I'M_ ready for you to leave..I can't do this anymore Sansa." He said quickly. 

 "I know." She whispered.

 " _What?"_

 _"_ I said _I know."_ She choked. "I know you can't do it anymore..you don't have to be so _mean about it."_

Robb's hands clapped together in front of his lips. "Sansa.." He closed his eyes. ".. I'm..not _being mean."_

 _"You are."_ She felt the tears. "I'm so-"

 "Sansa, so help me, if you say _you're sorry,_ I'll..I'll-"

  Sansa suddenly rose off the bed to stop him from saying anything more. Her lips pressed into his, stopping his vicious words coming from his open mouth with her tongue. Met with a mixture of shock and resistance, she nearly sobbed into his mouth. The noise came out as a pleading moan. Her hopes flickered when she felt his hands gripping the sides of her face, and her heart sank when he pulled her back. His eyes were still closed, the pained lines between his brows _broke her._

 _"Robb."_ She cried. 

 "SANSA.. _please."_ He begged. He started to turn away, his hands falling from her face.

 " _Don't Robb..I love you..I love you..please..don't.."_ She sobbed uncontrollably, holding his hand against her wet cheek. "I'm..I'm a _fool. I'm an idiot. I KEEP being an idiot, but I KNOW that I love you more than anything. I know..I know I've said it before..I know you have no reason to believe me Robb, but PLEASE..hold me Robb. Just hold me, and kiss me me and tell me it will be okay. I..I need you to say it..please."_ She begged frantically.

  He held back, as she looked at him through blurry, stinging eyes, breathing shallow and falling apart two inches from his face. 

  After an eternity of holding his breath, his hand went to the back of her head, and pulled her in. She felt him shake his head over hers, and swore under his breath. 

 " _Sansa..shhh..shhh."_ His husky voice soothing her. He held her while she sobbed in his chest, stroking her hair softly. " _Shhh."_

 _"_ Say it Robb. _Say it'll be okay."_ She pleaded. 

  He sighed in her hair. " _I can't Sansa."_ He kissed the top of her head. 

  Sansa raised her head and looked straight into his eyes. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him close to her body, and kissed him again, unwilling to say goodbye. He gave in, finally kissing her back, taking a deep breath through his nose, letting his fingers comb underneath her hair, then grabbing it forcefully and pressing closer into her. The sheet dropped from her body, his hands dropping to her bare back, as he deepened his kiss. 

  Suddenly her lips were void of his touch, the absence like a blow to her chest. 

 " _Enough_ Sansa." He breathed heavily. 

  She could only watch in horror as he backed away. "There's a flight back home that leaves in two hours. You're all packed..I'll take you to the airport..just get dressed." He said to the ground instead of _her._

Numbness took over. She slumped, and wrapped the sheet above her breasts, following him out of the room, laying her bag on the floor, and unzipped it to shove her dress in, retrieving shorts and a tank. He stood over her, dangling her strappy heels from last night. She snatched them from his hand, and stuffed them in her bag. Her pitiful sorrow, turned into anger. She stomped back into his room to dress, huffing loudly through her nose. 

  When she stomped back out, she noticed Robb's smug face and _fumed._

 _"What?"_ She hissed.

  Robb's arms were crossed, as he shook his head. " _There you are..took all of 5 minutes."_

 _"Fuck you Robb.._ I'm not _leaving_ New Orleans..I'm just _not staying here."_ She spat, while struggling with her bag. 

  Robb stayed in place, arms still crossed, smug look still on his face. "Hey, it's _your life,_ just live it without _me."_

She winced silently at his words. 

  _I've really fucking done it. He's had it. He's done with me. Robb._

She stood her bag upright and faced him, holding her chin high. He lifted one eyebrow in anticipation, his lip curled slightly upward. 

  _Fine._

She huffed in anger, and walked past him to the door. She paused and swallowed. Unable to turn around to face him, she reached for the handle, and opened it. From over her shoulder, the door was slammed shut by Robb's palm. She turned around, when his other hand reached over to the door, trapping her. He leaned closer, his face dead serious. 

 "You haven't _changed._ You're still a fucking _brat._ You can't figure out what you want. You make all these bullshit promises to me. You tell me you _love me, then you crush my fucking heart. You beg me to stay then you give up and leave. Tell me Sansa, do you really think I want to take the biggest leap of my LIFE with a fucking quitter?"_

He was a mere breath away from her face, talking in a tone so low, she felt it pierce her bones. Her lips quivered.

 " _Yes."_ She boldly answered.

 " _Damn you. God damn you Sansa._ I fucking _curse_ the day you walked in on me. The day you put your fucking _hand_ on me. The-" He jerked his head to the side, and tightened his lips. Hanging his head heavily, he reached for the knob, turned it and tried to open the door. She leaned back on it and shut it. 

  Her head went into his chest. "Why did you _stop me?"_ She breathed.

  He breathed in, Sansa felt his chin brush atop her head. " _I want to hurt you. I want you to feel this pain."_

_Robb, my sweet Robb..what have I done?_

_"I do."_ She whispered. She lifted her head. He lowered his head, keeping his eyes closed. 

 " _I feel it Robb...please."_

He opened his eyes slowly. They were icy blue. A cold stare, into her heart. He pushed away from the door and walked away from her. It happened so suddenly, Sansa cowered against the door. Her eyes burned with tears. She felt for the handle, turned it, and snaked around the door to leave. When she closed it, she took a deep breath and felt actual _pain_ constricting her chest. 

  She went through the movements, and walked outside to hail a cab. _She was going home._

 

Robb had stayed in NOLA for another year, helping Dany and Jon set up the new department. The offices were finished and they were fully staffed. He stayed on an extra two months at Dany's request (and a huge bonus) to oversee the new business, and signed off, feeling confident in his decisions. 

 "Excited to go back home?" Jon asked.

  Robb smiled. "Yes..and _no._ I'm gonna miss this town."

 "You can always leave NOLA, but it never leaves _you."_ Dany added. 

  Robb had seen that printed on a thousand shirts throughout the city, and each time, he agreed in his heart and mind. He _loved_ being here, and it _would_ stay in his heart forever..there wasn't another city on the planet like New Orleans.

  He hugged Dany first, then Jon. He slapped him on the back once, then pulled back. "Come up North sometime Snow."

 "Maybe I _will_ one day brother." He unsuccessfully winked, and grinned.

 "See you later guys." 

  Robb was told by a bar patron, that people in NOLA never said "goodbye"..they always said "see ya later", explaining that they didn't know if that would be the last time they'd say goodbye to one another. It _stuck,_ and Robb picked up the tradition. 

  _See ya later New Orleans._

 

His plane landed at 6:30. His father told him he'd be by baggage claim, so Robb looked out for him while he approached the area. His dad was nowhere to be seen, so Robb fished his phone out and texted him as he waited for the carousel to churn out bags. When it started moving, he spotted his immediately, and grabbed it off the belt. 

 " _Welcome home stranger."_

_No fucking WAY this is happening._

He whipped around to see his sister standing there. The sight of her sent warmth racing through his body..she was the most _beautiful_ thing he'd _seen._ He tried to breathe normal, but his lungs malfunctioned. 

 "Wha..what are you _doing here?"_ He stuttered. 

 "What a lovely greeting brother. It's good to see you _too."_

He felt apologetic..for about _two seconds. "Sansa."_

 _"_ Dad's meeting is running late, he asked me to come get you." 

  He sighed, a hundred questions racing through his mind. "I got it." He said when she reached for one of his bags. 

  Sansa stepped back. "I'm sorry, I was-"

  Robb shot her a look and she closed her mouth immediately. Apologizing was the last thing he wanted to hear.. _from her._

 _"_ I thought you lived out west somewhere."

  She looked slightly relieved for the subject change. "No..I came back home." 

  They started to walk. "But Mom and Dad never-"

 "I asked them not to tell you. I told them we had a minor falling out in New Orleans and I wanted to straighten out my _life_ before.. _you know..fix it from within.."_ She babbled quickly. 

  The moment they walked out of the airport, Robb felt the chill in the air, and the familiar climate sent a wave of nostalgia rushing through him. It was already dark with the hour time difference. She walked him to her new Infinity and unlocked it. 

 "Nice car." He mumbled.

 "Isn't it? The guy on the commercial is _hot.._ pretty much _sold it_ for me."

  Robb threw his bag in her trunk and narrowed his eyes at her. "You bought a new car because..a _guy in a commercial driving it was hot?"_

Sansa nodded her head. "Mmhmm..have you _seen him?_ He's an actor I think."

  Robb shook his head and slammed the trunk shut. "How did you afford it? Dad?" 

 " _Sorta.._ I work for him now." 

  _You've got to be fucking kidding me._

 _"Jesus Christ."_ He rolled his eyes, and got in the passenger seat. 

  Sansa started her car and backed out, making her way to the exit, she turned on her stereo, when music from her playlist blared out of the speakers. They both jumped, as she turned it down. 

 "I listen to it _loud."_ She said apologetically. "You hungry?"

  He almost held his stomach, hoping to contain the growls coming from it. " _No."_

 _"_ Okay, straight home then." She almost sounded perky. 

  They drove in complete silence for the first 30 minutes, with another 15 agonizing minutes to go. 

  Sansa started singing along to a song Robb wasn't familiar with. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 

 "You wanna go to mom and dad's or your place?" 

 "I want you to _drop me off_ at _my place,_ if you don't mind."

 "No problem." 

 "Stop by the market first I need to pick up some things."

 "No you don't."

 "Sansa, I haven't been there for two years..I need to _get some things."_

 _"No. You don't."_ She faced him and smiled. "I stocked your fridge, your bathroom, made sure you're _all set."_

Robb didn't mean for his mouth to stay open like it did. "What? _Why?"_

 _"Because._ I wanted you to be comfortable..I wanted you to not have to worry about anything but _coming home..and I love you."_ She said it so fast Robb almost didn't catch it. _Almost._

His chest heaved at her words. Her sentiment. _Why? Why dammit?_

 _"_ You didn't have to do that Sansa..but.. _thank you."_

She drove the rest of the way to his house, without saying a word. Emotions had his stomach twisted in knots. When they finally pulled up to his driveway, he sighed and got out of the car. She remained in her seat as the trunk popped open, and he lifted it out. He walked to her window, and waved. She looked straight ahead, when Robb noticed a tear roll down her cheek. 

 "Did you stock alcohol?" He asked through the window.

  She looked at him, confused, then nodded. 

 "Why don't you come in for a drink then."

  _I've lost my fucking mind. What am I doing._

Sansa turned the key and the engine stopped purring. She got out and followed him. He unlocked the door and stepped in to a whole new house. It was decorated. His favorite photos were framed and hanging on the walls. Some family heirlooms he'd grown up with were scattered throughout his living room. The lamps were new, the sofa, curtains, even his kitchen counter chairs. He let his bag fall back as he slowly observed his house. _It was a home._

 _"_ I might have.. _made a few changes._ If you don't like it-"

  He turned around in _awe. "You..you did all this?"_

She swallowed then nodded. 

 "I _love it_ Sansa." 

  She shrugged sheepishly. "Well.. _you know."_

He stood still for a moment, when a framed picture hanging over his couch caught his eye. It was one of his _favorites._ He had it sitting in his desk for two years, his dresser before that, except this one was enlarged and in a unique frame.

 "Yeah..uh..yeah..I.. _remember that pic?_ It's one of my favorites of _us."_ She fumbled her fingers. 

  _Sansa._

He took long steps and reached for her face, his lips crashing onto her readily opened mouth. The kiss was _every bit_ of urgency they _both felt._ Sansa whimpered into his mouth, threading her fingers through his curls and explored his mouth with her tongue. Robb's lips and tongue remained connected, when he lifted her off her feet. She wrapped her legs around him as he blindly strode to his room. Reaching through the door, he walked in, and landed on top of her as they fell on the bed. 

  They continued their kisses until Robb felt her fingers working his buttons. He ripped off his shirt, as Sansa pulled her dress over her head, revealing her bare body. He was taken aback at the sight of her beneath him. 

 "You.. _you're so beautiful."_ He choked. 

  Her hands trailed down his abdomen to his pants and tugged them down, eyes widening at his freed erection. 

 " _So are you."_ She said, meeting his gaze. "You are the most _beautiful man I've ever seen."_

She pulled him down, kissing him softly and spread her legs, inviting him _in._ He kicked off his pants, and settled between her thighs. Looking down on her once more, he watched her eyes _burning_ for him and it was _all he needed._

Slowly sliding inside her, he winced at the ache. She was tight around him, and he forget everything..everything that meant anything as he was back inside his sister.  His eyes clamped shut. He felt like his body was on fire. Her whole body trembled beneath him. He pulled back out, and glided easily back in. 

 " _Unnghh Sansa..you're..you're so wet.."_

_Deeply in._

_"Warm..my Sansa. Mine."_

_Slowly out. Back in. Oh god breathe._

_"Yours Robb. I've never been anyone else's."_ She moaned loudly when he grazed her clit, sliding back inside.

  _Back in. Deep inside her..slow._

 _"How ahh..how does it feel..to be back inside me?"_ She panted.

  _Out..stroke her nub..fuck..that writhing..her hips..slowly._

 _"Oh fuck Sansa. I'm about to come."_ He growled. He tried to control it, but being inside _her.._

_"Say it Robb..please."_

_"Sansa..ahh."_

_"Robb."_ She begged. 

  Her legs entwined around his, her feet rubbing against his calves, she rolled her hips under him. Every part of her body moved beneath him. 

_"Being inside you is..it's home Sansa."_

_"Yes."_ She choked. " _I_ _love you Robb."_

_"I love you..I love you Sansa."_

The agonizing ache that had built inside him for a _year,_ boiled over, as he thrust deep inside her and stilled. He came with a long groan, when she raised her hips, digging into his back, while her muscles contracted against him. He felt her walls pulsing around him, his eyes rolled back listening to the sounds of her intense release moaned by his ear. He shuddered with her, then collapsed on top of her. He stroked her damp hair, whispering sweet words in her ear. She did the same, twirling his curls and kissing his earlobe.

 "I love you.. _Robb I love you."_

Robb's heart continued to pound. 

  _Slowly._

_"Sansa."_

_"I know. I know what you're feeling..all I can do is prove it to you. You'll see. I'll earn you back Robb."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I think this ones nearing an end. A happy one though lol


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa's determined and being sweet as hell.

 

 

 

  He woke up, touching the space next to him, and felt nothing. It was too perfect. Expecting her to stick around overnight was probably too much to hope for. Their parents probably knew exactly what she was doing, and might question her being gone all night. 

  _Wait. Why are her things still here?_

He scanned his room noticing a few of Sansa things scattered on his dresser. Her brush, a headband, a bottle of perfume, Jesus, even her birth control on the other nightstand. 

 "You're _up!"_ She said from the doorway. 

  She held a coffee cup in her hand and walked over to his side of the bed, leaned down and kissed the top of his head, setting the cup by his bed. He sat up, realizing he was hard per _morning usual,_ and naked under the covers. 

 "Wha..what are you still _doing_ here?"

  Her face dropped. She sat on the edge of the bed by his feet. "Well, I kind of... _live here."_ She fidgeted with her fingers, and looked down into her lap. "I-I'm sorry..I plan to look for a place. It's really not a matter of money..I just.." Her words trailed off, when she finally looked up. "I wanted to..be _close to you."_

He didn't know how to take it. He'd heard it _before._ The sweet things she's said, the sweet way she's said them, her honesty.. _in the moment,_ it all boiled down to his heart being torn to shreds and left alone. How long would it be this time? 

  She sighed. "I'll stay in the other room for now..if..if that's okay." 

  He tightened his jaw so hard, it twitched.

 "We _tried_ that. It didn't go _well."_

Sansa shook her head, and reached for his hand that lay across his lap. He pulled it away before she touched him. 

 "It won't be like _that_ Robb. I _promise."_ A tear rolled down her cheek. "Nothing _bad..will happen."_ She wiped her eyes, and stood up. 

  She moved slowly and started picking up her items scattered on his dresser. Her hair swept away when she closed the door to his room. He covered his mouth with both hands, thinking about Sansa. He'd _hurt_ her. He _knew_ the pain she _felt,_ and it tore him up inside to be the cause of it. 

  _I can't go through it again. I'd lose myself. It's already changed who I AM as a person._

His phone chimed. He picked it up, seeing it was from his mother, asking when she'd see him. He replied and got out of bed with his coffee. He took a sip and stilled. 

  _Cafe au Lait. She made me Cafe au Lait..exactly like I drank in New Orleans._

He gripped the edge of his dresser and winced. His eyes closed in an agonizing thought. 

  _You're making this very fucking hard for me Sansa._

 

She drove him quietly to their parents. He spent the ride looking out the window, a hint of a smile across his lips. 

 "It's so _quiet."_ He finally spoke.

 "What do you want to hear? I have your playlist on my phone." Her mouth snapped shut at that. 

  _He doesn't care you have his playlist on your damn phone._

 _"_ No..I don't mean _that._ I mean..the city. It was _always loud."_

She nodded. "Yeah. It's _quite_ the difference, I'm _sure."_

From the corner of her eye, she saw his head turn towards her. She glanced at him and saw him smiling sympathetically.

 "That was very _sweet_ Sansa..the cafe au lait?" 

  She looked back at the road and smiled. "It's all you made while I was there. I figured you got a taste for it." 

 "I _did.._ it's one of the things I brought home with me I guess." He tilted his head. "Where did you get Community coffee around _here?"_

She laughed. "I ordered it online. I guess I brought it home with me _too."_ She glanced at him again. "Best coffee I ever had." 

  She turned into the long driveway of their parents home and parked next to his old car. 

 "Dad had it washed and all that for you. You can drive it back tonight." 

 "Sansa, I-" He started, but his mother was at his window before he could finish. 

 

  After spending the entire day with their family, Robb walked through the door while she was laying on the couch.

  She'd left before him. Her dad and Robb started talking _business,_ and she _knew_ she'd hear mention of the names that caused her stomach to turn. _Jon and Dany._ That was her cue. She excused herself, said goodbye to her parents and drove back to his house. She quickly worked on removing any trace of herself from his room, and unpacked his bag for him. She neatly folded every article of his clothing and put them in his drawers. After organizing her things in the guest bedroom, she got comfortable and laid on the couch to watch TV.

  Stopping, once he saw her sprawled out on his couch, she sat up quickly. 

 "Sorry..I was just-"

 "It's _fine_ Sansa." He said holding up his hand. "It's..I'm.." He breathed. "I'm not use to it, is all."

  She smiled at him. He brought home a few Southern phrases that sounded weird coming out of his Northern mouth.

 "Wanna watch the Walking Dead with me?" She asked, laying back down.

 "Sure..let me get out of this first."

  It was on the tip of her tongue to make a filthy comment, but she kept it inside.

  He came back out wearing gray sweatpants and a white shirt that she had folded earlier. She paused the show as he came to stand in front of her. 

 "You _unpacked_ for me?"

  She nodded. "Mhmm..is that.. _okay?"_

 _"Sansa."_ He sighed. "It's..it's fine..it was.. _thank you."_ He finally got out. 

 "You're welcome." 

  She scoot over so he could sit down. He was starting to back into the love seat, when he looked up. 

 "Oh..I thought.."

 "It's _fine."_

_Cross purposes._

_"_ What season are you on?" He asked, looking at the still screen.

 "Just started the first season all over again." She pressed play, and laid back down. 

  

  The feeling of floating roused her awake. Robb was carrying her. He held her close, pulling her tighter to walk through the hall. As they were about to approach his room, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He stopped. She didn't move a muscle. They stay that way. She felt his heart beating quickly. 

"Take me to bed Robb.. _please."_

He didn't _hesitate._ Taking long strides into his bedroom, she practically _beamed_ inside. He softly lay her down, and connected with her mouth before she could take another breath. His kisses were strong, determined, like he'd been waiting, or holding back _all day._ She knew it was the latter. Her tongue slid into his mouth, unable to resist the moan of tasting her man. Her _Robb._

He broke her kiss with a grunt, and moved down to pull her pants and underwear off her completely. He started kissing her ankles, moving up and nipping as he went. He pressed his lips together inside her thighs and licked his way up until his face was in front of her cunt. She felt his hot breath against her lips, and let her knees fall open. She rubbed the bottoms of her feet along his thighs and reached down to comb through his curls with her fingers.

 " _Robb."_

She swore he growled, before licking into her hungrily. 

 "Oh _fuck!"_ She cried out. 

  His mouth was going wild on her. He sucked her clit, licked down and darted his tongue deep inside. Her fingers through his hair went from soft, to snatching it in her hands for dear _life._ She rolled her hips up, to meet his tongue thrusts, digging her heels into his back. The desperation of his licks got her much closer, so much _faster,_ and before she expected to, she felt herself burning with ache. 

 " _Yes. Fuck yes! Oh god! Robb!"_

Her hips jerked up once more as she looked down at his face buried between her legs, and watched him as he made her come. Her stomach muscles contracted, her arms extended fully, grasping tightly to the handfuls of his hair. She choked out a moan, and finally closed her eyes tightly, the weight of her head falling back. She sat up quickly and pushed him to his back, pulling his pants off, she mounted him quickly.

  His hands went straight for her hips, while she grasped him, and guided him between her still sensitive wet lips. She slid down easily on his cock. He swore under his breath, digging his fingers into her flesh, and sat straight up, lifting her tank top above her breasts, taking a nipple in his mouth. He sucked and licked, guiding her hips back down forcefully. He was as deep inside her as he could go, and the rough way he brought her back down only spurred her on. 

 " _Yes!"_ She screamed. 

  He took her other nipple in his mouth and used his teeth. She gasped, while he refused to stop his desired pace. His hands moved from her hips, to her ass, and she suddenly felt him _spank her._

_"Oh god Robb."_

Biting her nipple, fucking into her as though his life _depended on it,_ and _spanking._ She'd come again for _sure._ His arms slid up her back, his hands going under hair hair, as he grabbed two handfuls of it, and pulled back. Her head went back, and she felt him bite down hard below her ear. 

  _Holy fuck!_

He whipped her around until she was on her back. He thrust into her once more and fucked her hard and deep. His strong arms, went under hers, as he looped his hands over her shoulders. She felt them pushing her down, as he picked up the pace, fucking her faster..and _faster._ Her body felt like it would burst into flames, if he didn't pay attention to her clit.

 "I _know Sansa..I just want you to come with me."_

He was so completely in tune with her.. _body and mind._

His breath became shallow, he finally slid his shaft against her clit, and she clawed his back.

 " _Oh god yes..more! Ungh Robb more!"_

_"Fuck Sansa."_

His grunting, and the added stimulation, had every part of her tensing up. Her legs trembled around his.

 " _Now Sansa."_

She did as she was told. Her nails scratched down his back, and she bit down on his shoulder, coming around his cock. Robb's heavy panting became a strangled groan as he pumped inside her. He clamped down on her shoulders and thrust once more. 

 " _Fuck!"_

Damn. She loved when he came. It nearly made her want to start all over again. His grunts at the end were the best _part._ She could get off on the noises he made _alone..well that, and he really knew how to fuck._

She grazed through his ringlets with her fingers by _habit,_ and took them out when she realized he might not appreciate such a loving gesture.

 "Keep _doing_ that..I _love that."_ His voice a low raspy whisper. 

  She smiled and put her fingers back in his hair. His warm cheek rested on her chest, and when she looked down, she saw his eyes were closed. 

 "I'm not _sleeping.._ but..do you think that'd be a _problem?"_

 _"What?_ You mean.. _staying here?"_

She felt Robb swallow. "Yes. _Staying. Right. HERE."_

She _knew_ what he meant..and how much it meant for him to even _ask._

"I don't think that would be a problem _at all."_ She said grinning..and relieved as _hell._

He breathed in deeply. " _I..love you Sansa."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww he loves her. *blushes*


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some "car time"

 

 

 

  Sansa insisted that he drive her car. Their Mom wanted to visit her ailing grandfather and Ned was comforted when they'd decided to follow, and stay with her over the weekend. 

 "You don't have to drive so _fast."_ She warned him.

 "I'm going 65 Sansa." 

 "It's _55.._ but whatever."

  Robb shook his head. "You bought this car because a hot guy in the _commercial."_ He chastised her.

  She grinned. "Are you _jealous?"_

He looked at her, and scowled. "He bears a _striking_ resemblance to _Jon..yes. I'm jealous."_ He looked back to the road and floored the gas pedal. 

  Her head whipped back. "Robb!" 

  She watched nervously as the needle passed 70..75..80. A knot formed in her stomach.

 "Robb.. _please.._ slow down." She said softly, putting her hand on his thigh. Her heart was racing, until he eventually eased his foot off the gas to slow down. "Thank you." She breathed. Her hand squeezed his thigh in reassurance. The growl she heard from his throat, shot straight between her legs. 

  _God damn it._

She looked at him. His jaw was twitching as his teeth clenched. 

 " _Robb."_ She whispered. 

  Her head jerked forward, when the car slowed abruptly. Her eyes widened in fear, when he veered off the road, and parked beyond the shoulder, into the grass. Slamming the gear into park, he hit the hazard lights button and reached for the back of her neck. He pulled her close, leaning in, crashing into her mouth. He breathed hard against her cheeks, pushing his tongue through her opened lips. His grip kept her face firmly planted against his own, until she felt as though she could no longer breathe. Pulling back, fared no better. She threw her head back to catch her breath, and gasped as Robb sucked and kissed her down her neck. 

  She felt the desperation and possessiveness coming through his hands, as he rapidly moved them over her body. She had known Robb as her brother all her life. Now he was her lover, and the only man she would ever want _this way,_ and the desire to _assure_ him she would only ever be _his,_ quickly raced through her body. Her mouth was back on his, his thirsty tongue delving through her lips, while her fingers did the quick work of undoing the button of his pants. She zipped down, reached below the waistband of his boxers, and found him strained to the side, hard as a rock. She gripped him firmly, and pulled from his lips to lean down. 

 " _Oh fuck."_ He groaned before her lips even touched him. 

  His hands were already through her hair, stroking softly.. _gratefully._ She took him as deep into her mouth and hummed hungrily when the long, throaty groan she loved to hear, reverberated through his body. Sansa teased the head of his cock with her tongue, until his hand forced her head back down. He slid down her throat, as she extended her tongue below her bottom lip, until her nose was buried into his thick hair, the tip of him practically being _swallowed._ She would swallow everything he had to give her, loving the way he tasted, loving the feel of him pulsing warmly to the back of her throat, taking it all, while she continued to move up and down. 

  Robb's breathless panting and tight grasps in her hair, warned her, he was getting close. She plunged down, sucked back up, went back down, moving her tongue flatly along his shaft as he pushed into her, meeting her for every thrust, fucking into her mouth more furiously. Both hands now gripped her hair so tightly, she felt it twisting, and pulling through his fingers. She was being pounded in the mouth with his thick cock so hard, she felt tears stinging her eyes. He choked a final gasp, pumping once more into her mouth until she felt the pulse of his cum, as the heated liquid slid down her throat. She gulped hard and slid slowly up, as her lips plumped over the rim, ending with a puckered kiss. 

  He breathed hard, and pulled her face to his, and kissed her deeply. "Shall I take care of _you_ now?" He grinned. 

  Her eyes turned serious, as she felt her own heat brewing within. Her eyes flickered to the road as a car sped quickly past them and she sighed. 

 "You can show me your gratitude _tonight."_ She said playfully. "Mother's expecting us..I don't want her to worry about us."

  Robb raised his brow. "If she knew what her eldest son and daughter were _doing.._ she'd have cause to be _more than worried."_

Sansa frowned and leaned back. "Why would you say that Robb." It was a statement more than a question, coming out softly..and _hurt._

Robb held her hand and sighed. "I'm sorry Sansa..you..I.." He cleared his throat. "I _just came home.._ and _already.._ I'm back to wanting you..and _loving you,_ and I don't want to even _think_ of you with someone.. _anyone else."_

She felt tears brim her eyes, listening to the words that were seeped in truth. The _finality._ She thought of spending her entire _life_ with Robb. She stayed awake many a night, thinking she'd do whatever he asked of her, meeting _any demand,_ traveling to _any destination_ yet to be determined, just to _be with him._ She _knew_ she wanted him, and when he came back, if he still wanted _her,_ she vowed to be his.. _forever._

 _"Look at me Sansa."_ He demanded. She raised her head slowly, meeting the unrelenting stare of his deep blue eyes.

 "Do you want to _be with me?"_

  _This was it. No more bullshit. Put up, or shut up._

 _"Yes."_ She said without hesitation. 

 "Forever?" He asked immediately.

 " _Forever."_

_"No matter WHAT."_

Sansa cupped his cheek and stared unwaveringly into his eyes. " _No. Matter. What."_

 _"Sansa.."_ He breathed. "..we couldn't _possibly_ be together _here._ You _know that, right?"_

She nodded slowly. "Yes." She whispered. 

 "So here we _are. Brother and sister..in love..and what do we DO?"_ He asked wearily.

  Her lip quivered at the thought. She swallowed the trepidation in her stomach. 

 "We _leave."_ A tear rolled down her cheek as she said it.

  He brought her close, her head cradled under his chin as he inhaled her hair and sighed out.

 " _Sansa."_ He choked, kissing the top of her head over and over. 

  She let herself sink into his embrace, feeling the breath leave her body when she thought of the consequences. She'd said it. She said it and _meant it._ She was ready to leave her mother, her father, her sister, and brother's..save _one._

_Run away with Robb. Run away with the only man who means everything to me. Idiots in love. Leaving the world behind and acting out our selfish impulses. Don't question it. Don't lie to him. We can be happy..I swear on my life, we can be happy. I'll spend the rest of my life making him happy. I'll give him sons, daughters..I'll give him all of me._

_"Take me Robb..I am yours..I'll always be yours."_ She sobbed against his chest. "I just want to _be with you. Please. I love you Robb."_

He stroked her hair gently, shaking his face over her head. 

 "Then.. _I'm yours. I'm yours now and forever."_

Relief flooded through her body, as she continued to weep. She cried for more reasons than she could comprehend, and held him tighter for reassurance. 

 " _I need you Robb."_ She pleaded. 

  Her lips found his and kissed him with an urgency racing through her body. It was more than desire. It was the solidarity she felt at their revelation and she wanted to be _closer._ His mouth moved against hers with as much fervor, moving his hands to her waist, and lifted her easily until she was suddenly straddling him. His fingers made their way to the inside of her thighs and slid her panties aside, sliding two fingers straight into her cunt and groaning into her mouth.

 " _You need this?"_ He rasped, swirling his thumb around her nub. 

 " _Yes."_ She gasped. 

  Her head hit the roof of the car, and she leaned down onto his shoulder. Her breath was hot against his ear. She wanted him inside her, and while his fingers continued their ministrations, she forced her hips closer, finding him fully erect. 

 " _I want you. Right now Robb."_

_"I am yours Sansa."_

He whispered these words hoarsely in her ear while his fingers still glided inside her. She could ride it out and come like this, but she wanted his cock inside her. She started to grind her slit against his shaft, listening to the achy grunts coming from him. She would mount him herself, but wanted so badly to drive him wild. As though he read her mind, his fingers pulled out of her and he grasped her, lifting his hips until she felt his tip between her slick folds. She sank down, taking him fully inside her and clamped her fingers onto his shoulders. 

 " _Robb..yes."_ She winced. 

  He threw his head back onto the headrest and moaned. " _Sansa..Sansa fuck."_

She started moving up and down, wanting to feel _full of him._ She could not get enough of him. She rode him, biting her lip so hard, she drew blood thrusting down. She cried out in pain and pleasure. Robb grasped the sides of her face and pulled her to his lips, where he hungrily lapped at her bottom lip. She panted hard into his mouth, breathless against his cheek and continued to ride him hard. She felt the ache boiling, building hotly at the movement of Robb's thumb on her clit.

 "Oh god.. _don't stop."_

 _"I'll never stop sweet sister."_ He licked her neck, and bit down. 

  She slapped down on his thighs and gasped. " _Robb!"_

_"Oh god Sansa yes..come for me. That sweet cunt of yours..it's mine."_

Her legs started to tremble and tighten against his thighs, as his rough voice vibrated against the skin of her neck. He nipped, growled, and met her urgent thrusts until she stilled. Her breath caught deep in her chest, all that came out was a broken cry. Her head jerked into his shoulder, riding out the waves that ached through her body. Robb held onto her back with both hands, snaked them up to her shoulders, and pushed her down. His own heavy breathing stopped, as he came inside her, shivering under her chin, and forcing her down once more. 

 " _Fuck!"_ He finally growled. 

  Her head felt dizzy and so heavy, she slumped over his shoulder. 

 "You _okay?"_ He asked pulling his head back.

  She nodded against his shoulder. "I'm _great."_

He chuckled. "Oh _Sansa.._ car sex wear you _out?"_

 _"No..you do."_ She smiled. 

  He laughed, moving her body as he did, feeling it inside her. "My sweet girl..you better get _use to it."_

Her laughter was muffled against his shoulder. She was almost _hiding. "_ I _will Robb."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I managed an update on "moving weekend." I appreciate everyone who's still reading this fic and thank you from the bottom of my heart!


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

 

 "So where to _this time?_ "

  Sansa stared at her hands, folded on the table, trying to fight the urge to fidget with her nails. Her father sat to her left, still in his suit. He loosened his tie and top button and sighed. 

 "Maybe we shouldn't talk about it right now Dad." She swallowed. "Grandpa-"

 "I know Sansa, and yet, here we sit..and I can still _sense_ that you're about to leave..you've been ready to leave since you came back with your Mother. Now, you went there to support her, and I appreciate that, but..how do you expect she'll respond to you suddenly leaving, so soon after her father just passed?"

  Sansa felt sick to her stomach. She'd dreaded the conversation and pondered the right timing for it, but didn't account for being called out by her Dad, and now she was cornered. He would see right past her bullshit if she tried to lie, never mind how horrible she was at it. She took a deep breath before she answered, but he shook his head.

 "Now I've got to replace your position, which..you've become quite good at, explain to your mother that _eventually_ you'll come back home, and what about the _car?_ Are you taking your car? Do you intend to keep making payments on it?"

 "Yes Dad. I'm not going to leave without taking care of all that..this isn't like the last time. It's _different."_

 _"How?_ How is it different?" 

  Sansa opened her mouth to speak, but the words didn't come out. She closed her mouth abruptly and swallowed. 

 "Jesus Sansa, there's no difference between this time and all the other times you've left." He said shaking his head. "At least Robb left for _work."_

She fought back the tears that threatened to well up. "Maybe you could send me someplace." She suggested quietly.

 "Not New Orleans."

 " _No."_ She answered immediately. 

 "Where then Sansa? Have you even thought about where you're going?"

 "I was thinking somewhere out west? Oregon, maybe Washington?"

  Ned took a deep breath and squinted. "Why? Why the other side of the country San?"

 "Why _not?"_ She snapped. "I even thought about England or Ireland Dad..would it be so terrible to see the world a little bit before I settle down?"

 "You'll never _settle down_ at this rate Sansa!" 

 "I _will!"_

They both saw Robb enter the kitchen at the same time. He looked at her and frowned. Ned quickly got up from his chair and slumped his shoulders.

 "You figure things out Sansa and let me know before you break it to your mother." He walked until he reached Robb and stopped. "Perhaps you can talk some _sense_ into her." He mumbled. 

  Once he walked out, Robb quickly stepped to her and reached under her arms to pull her to her feet. She stood and sunk into his chest as his arms surrounded her. She could break down and cry, but shedding tears now was pointless. She felt drained. Guilt flooded through her for her Mother's day of mourning, becoming an issue of her leaving again. 

 "What was that about?"

 "He knows..he knows I'm leaving."

  Robb smoothed his hand down her back, not bothering to ask how. Their parents went through this with her before, and knowing her fleeing traits had probably become so routine, he didn't have to ask. This time _was_ different. She would leave first. He would join her later, and they would start living a life together as a couple. In the open.

 "Do you think this is going to work?" She whispered.

  His body stiffened. "Do you want it to work?"

  She thought of it as a dream. Being with him without being surrounded by people who'd look upon them as freaks. Waking up in his arms every morning without worrying to rush to her room if someone showed up at their door. Walking out in the world and holding his hand, kissing his cheek, and looking at him with the love she felt for him. She was more than ready to finally feel all of it. She wanted him for herself, the way he's wanted her for years.

 "More than _anything."_ She breathed. 

  He body relaxed in her embrace and he kissed the top of her head. "Then it will work." 

 "He wants to know where Robb. Just the mention of Washington..how do I find the strength to admit it's a different _country."_

 _"_ We already secured a place there. You have a month to prepare for it Sansa, just remember what it's all for and you'll find the strength to tell them."

 "You have to tell them too, you know." She raised her head to look him in the eyes. "Won't that be difficult to explain?"

  He nodded and leaned down, dangerously close to her lips. 

 "Robb." She warned.

 "My motivation is _you._ All _you._ At this point, I don't care anymore." 

  His lips grazed her cheek, moving slowly to her ear. He held her closer against his body, pressing his erection between her legs. She rolled her hips in the slightest way, squeezing her eyes shut at the heat that flowed through her body. 

 "How much easier would it be for them to walk in here right _now?_ Catching us grinding against each other this way? A brother whispering in his sister's ear, getting her hot..and _wet_ in the kitchen. It would be its own explanation. We'd be cast _out._ Explanations and hiding _over._ We'd be free to truly escape." 

  He nipped her earlobe. She felt her nipples perk beneath her black dress, and moaned softly. 

 "Stop." She begged.

 "I don't want to stop." He huskily breathed in her ear.

 "It's Grandpa's funeral Robb." 

 "I still don't want to stop. I want to be inside you."

 " _Fuck."_ She moaned. "Get me out of here." 

  He grabbed her hand and broke away, leading her quickly out the side door. She heard cars approaching and doors being shut. Robb pulled her away, looking back in the direction of the house while he quickened his pace to the trees that lined their backyard. Her feet were crunching over the fallen leaves and a chill washed through her as she realized their parents would surely notice their absence as family and friends started arriving. Was her heart pounding because she worried how to explain? Or was it because she was sneaking deeper into the woods to feel her brother inside her? 

  He was almost in full sprint and she was panting trying to keep up. 

 "Robb..maybe we should-"

  She felt herself being whipped forward as his hands grabbed both sides of her face and crashed against his lips. His beard brushed against her cold skin, his mouth moving in rhythmic desperation over hers. Her tongue danced with his, puckering and moans filling her hot ears, she combed her fingers through his soft curls and tugged with both hands at the nape of his neck. Fingernails dragged under his collar, when he tightened his hold around her waist and hissed through his teeth.

  Pulling away, she noticed his cheeks were red, his chest heaved slowly as he looked back at her with hunger. She slowly stepped back from him, crouched down and reached behind her as she settled carefully on the ground. Lifting her bottom so she could slide her underwear down her legs, her eyes remained on his. She watched his eyes wander down, licking his lips when she pulled them over her feet. Her hem hiked up to her thighs, she felt herself as slick and wet as Robb's pink lips appeared to be.

  Were they really so hot for each other, she'd have him take her right here, on the wooded ground like an animal? If the wind was right, they might hear them from the house. Maybe that's what he wanted. Maybe it's what  _she_ wanted. She wished for it to be over, the _sneaking._ She wanted to be his, and for him to be hers. Inappropriate as the timing was, at this moment, as she spread her legs to expose herself to him, she wanted Robb. Her desire for him pulsed between her legs as he took the vision of her in. Propped on her elbows, she bit her lips watching Robb's eyes engrossed with her pussy. 

 "I thought you needed to be inside me." She pouted, teasing him. 

  He started to remove his jacket and finally moved closer. Laying it out on the ground next to her, he put his arms under her back and legs to lift her up. She felt herself being lowered onto the warmth of fabric, and sprawled out under him as he leaned down. 

  She expected him to say something dirty to her, and was met with unwavering eyes, intent, and completely in love. His heartbeat quickened against her chest as his hand went down to guide himself inside her. She closed her eyes and whimpered as he entered her slowly, wrapping her legs around his thighs to bring him in deeper. He groaned loudly, resting for a moment while he was buried inside her, before starting to move out. The heat and wetness of her cunt, built after only one thrust, made it easier for him to slide back in, as she threw her head back, onto the ground. She listened to the sounds of his heavy breathing, of him pumping in and out of her, again and again, and opened her eyes to the sight of his blue eyes staring back at her. He started to roll his hips, teasing her clit in the slowest, painful way, eliciting high pitch whines she couldn't control. 

  She begged him with her eyes, dug her nails into his back through his shirt, as he scrunched his brows, and slammed back inside her. 

 " _Robb..Jesus what are you doing?"_ She moaned.

  His face moved over hers with each thrust, his eyes still locked with hers. 

 "I'm watching your face while I fuck you." 

  A bolt of heat raced to her core at his words. The way he spoke them with his throaty rasp, hot, so close to her face, so honest, so needing, and the only one she ever wanted to hear. 

 " _Aaahhh Please..please, move..faster Robb. I'm so close."_ She begged, writhing beneath him.

 "I _know_ Sansa." 

  He moved a beat faster, breaking glance to crash into her lips. His tongue moved strongly in her mouth. She sucked on it and nipped his bottom lip. His breath came quickly from his nose against her cheek and he moved more urgently inside her. He broke from her mouth with a gasp. Hovering over her face again, she felt the tightening of muscles as her release burned inside. Her eyes went from his, to his lips, opened and wet, it was quite a sight. He had a beautiful mouth. Beautiful everything. His eyes, his perfect eyebrows, his scruffy face, the chest hair that made her melt.. _everything._

 _"I love you."_ She breathed. "I love you Robb. I love you and I want to be your wife and have your babies." 

  The thought that overwhelmed her and pounded in her heart just shot out of her mouth. A quick flash of terror trembled through her as she felt Robb's thrusts slowing to a halt. Suddenly aware that her eyes were clamped shut, she heard his soft, assuring voice and nearly sobbed in relief.

 "Sansa, my sweet love, I'd want nothing more than everything you just _said. I love you too."_

He whispered her name over and over until she felt too overwhelmed to hold it back any longer. She moaned his name, fastening her arms around his back and pulled him close as she came. Her name on his lips came out hard in breath, she still shuttered against his body when she heard him change from breathing her name to grunting "mine" in her ear. Her thighs locked as she rode out her release, welcoming his quickened thrusts until he slammed inside her and grunted. 

 " _Yes!_ Oh god Robb.. _yes."_

He pulled out and pumped once more until his breath and body shook into her. He breathed heavily over her chest, as she felt his cock still pulsing inside. Her lips found his and she kissed him gratefully.

 "Sansa, did you mean it?" He asked quietly against her lips.

 "Every _word."_ She answered, her lips brushed against his. 

  It's all he needed to hear. It's all he needed to _feel._ He never asked for _any_ of it. She started this, and had started it with no intention of ever falling in love..and he wanted nothing more than _this._ For her to love him back, and he'd give her _everything._ Finally letting _go,_ took years, and she would not put him or herself through any more pain of holding back. She'd give _him_ everything. 

  As her fingers twirled through his hair, he nestled his head under her chin and sighed. 

 "When will you break it to them?" 

 "This weekend. As soon as this is done. Maybe tonight..I don't know." She answered quickly.

 "It'll hit them hard Sansa..but before you know it, we'll be living in a small flat outside of London and you'll be Mrs. Stark."

  She squeezed him tight. "I know..and I can't _wait_ Robb."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter.

 

 

 

  She sat in her swivel chair in front of her monitor, on the phone with a fellow American back home. She became friends with Elizabeth while she worked for her father, and called her almost daily to keep tabs on her Dad..the office gossip was just a bonus.

 "So he finally left her then?" She asked Liz.

 "Yes! And took the kids with him. What did she expect? She was bound to get caught with all these affairs, staying in the city all the time, and-oh shit Sansa, I gotta go. Jon Snow just walked in. Jesus, he's hot..I wonder if he's still single."

  Sansa laughed. Elizabeth was outgoing, smart and fun, and was absolutely adorable at 4'11 and would be perfect for Jon. 

 "He is..you should go for it." She smiled.

 "He's way out of my league girl."

 "Elizabeth..ask him out for a drink. I promise you he'll say yes."

 "Yeah?" 

 "Yes." Sansa assured her.

 "He's so hot, my god."

 "Yes, yes he is." Sansa resisted a giggle. 

 "Okay I'm going for it then. Talk to you tomorrow?"

 "Yes, same time!" Sansa said excitedly.

 "Alrighty wish me luck, bye San!"

 "Good luck! Bye Liz!"

  She hung up and smiled, thinking of her friend asking him out. As her day was coming to an end, she collected her work from the desk into a neat pile for the head designer. She wasn't getting paid what she did working for her Father, but she was so much happier doing what she did now, she was just lonely.

  She had lived without him for longer than three months before, but this was different. They had worked out so much to finally be together, she tried to keep her thoughts on that instead. They would finally be rewarded. Even though no one knew them here, she knew that no matter where they went, or how careful they were, they'd never be able to become too established anywhere. Their future depended on remaining your average, everyday, under the radar couple. No mater how great at designing clothes Sansa might become, she'd never be able to have her own line. Her face would never be on a label. 

  Robb would be the same. He interviewed for a job that had nothing to do with business. He couldn't stay in their father's company, and no matter how hard it was for her to break the news about _her,_ she knew it was a hundred times worse for him. He'd come far in the company, was making more money than he knew what to do with, established a name and a solid reputation, and was leaving all of it, just to live a free life with her. He was giving it all up..for her. His heart wanted nothing more than to be hers. 

  Many couples she knew, struggled financially, and Robb assured her, that wouldn't be a concern. He would only say that he'd made enough preparations to spend their lives comfortably and not to worry. He wanted her to do whatever made her happy, he would do the rest. He _was_ the rest. 

 "Sansa?"

  She was jolted out of her daydreams by Francis.

 "Hey Fran, I was just about to run these up to-"

 "There's someone here for you, a Mr. Tully? Says you're expecting him." 

  Sansa's whole body came alive. She had spoke to him last night before bed and he had only said much of the same..he was putting the finishing touches on paperwork for the house, the car, and the visa. Clever man.

 "Shall I send him in?" 

 "Yes Fran, please." She said trying hard to contain her smile. 

  Fran signaled from the door and when Sansa heard his footsteps she nearly fell from her chair. His beautiful face emerged suddenly, appearing next to Fran and she hoped she'd be able to stand without losing feeling in her weakened knees. He was already smiling at her through his scruffy auburn beard, the curls on his head, just the right amount of unruly, pushed back save one coiling from the side. Her eyes rimmed with tears as she covered her mouth with both hands and stood.

 "Thank you Fran." Robb said with his eyes still on Sansa.

  She stepped quickly around her desk as he shut the door in Fran's face. He took one long stride towards her in her tiny office. That's all it took, and she was back in his arms. Sinking into oblivion at his scent, his touch, his strong arms wrapped around her, she buried her face into his neck and sobbed.

 "Robb." She choked.

 "I'm here Sansa." He kissed her on top of her head and sighed. "I'll never be away from you this long again."

  She lifted her head and met his eyes. Sparkling blue and filled with love, he stared at her lips and leaned down to kiss her hungrily, hurriedly, with so much need it made the blood rush to her face. She felt her cheeks brighten with heat as it spread quickly through her body and drummed wildly between her legs. Pulling him deeper, she sunk her tongue inside his mouth and moaned. Brushing her fingers through the soft, thick curls at the back of his head, she felt her body being lifted and instinctively wrapped her legs around his thighs.

  He set her on her desk, moving things blindly to the side and out of the way, and moving his hand swiftly up her thigh. Her body trembled as she pulled back.

 "Robb, my office-"

 "I need you _now."_ He growled.

  She let all reason evaporate as his fingertips traced the moistened bottom of her panties. Hearing him wince at the speed she became so wet, his fingers were suddenly gliding inside her. Two long soft fingers were inserted, while his thumb slid around her clit. Robb's face was buried in her neck, breathing heavy as he relished in fingering her. She reached for his crotch, finding him hard and hitching his breath at her touch, she jerked at his button, letting the zipper slide open as she pulled at them. Her fingers felt the top of his thatch of hair when she pulled his boxers and jeans down enough for his cock to spring free. Gripping him with her whole hand she gave a few pumps before he was thrusting in her hand. 

  She led him between her legs, spreading them widely as he withdrew his fingers and pulled her panties over. She scoot her bottom to the edge of the desk, and led him through her folds, at her center, where he thrust inside without waiting another second. Every muscle burst in a million tiny explosions, feeling him inside her. He grasped her hair and breathed a hard, raspy grunt before he started to move. Her name on his lips, he slid out of her slowly, then back in deeply. 

 "Robb." She moaned.

 "You're so wet, _I missed this Sansa..I missed you."_

  He needed her so bad, he took her on her desk in her office with the door unlocked. Robb's mind and body, desperate for her, she felt his body's urgency as his thrusts became faster. He pulled her head back by her hair to bite her neck, licking and sucking, he grunted breathlessly when she mewled over his head.

 "Sansa-"

 "I know..me too Robb, don't stop." She breathed

  Her body missed him, missed his touch, missed his body pressed against her, his cock inside her. There was nothing she wanted more than this.

 " _Ahhh Robb!"_ She cried as her peak was on the edge.

  Gliding over her clit at an angle, she bucked down hard to take him as the base of his cock was grinding against her swollen nub. She swore in his chest and bit down as her orgasm exploded through her. One of her heels fell from her foot as she tightened her grip around his leg. Robb's breath stunted and his deep thrusts became broken, before he slammed hard into her, a grunt from his throat sent more shivers through her as her seized up, rolling his hips against her to give her the final few seconds of pleasure. He was still pulsing inside her when he took her face by both hands and kissed her. His breath came out hard against her warm cheek, as she pulled his body close.

 "My Sansa." He sighed pulling back, his cheek against hers, his lips close to her ear.

 "I'm yours always Robb, no one else's. I love you."

  They remain in each other's arms, whispering words of undying love until they heard steps around the building outside her door. 

 "Everyone's leaving, it's time to go." She sighed. 

  Robb slid from her and grinned. Pulling two tissues from her box on the desk, she smiled and took them as he turned to tuck himself back in his pants. She stepped into her shoe with a smile.

 "Where are your things?" 

 "I dropped them off at the flat, then came up here..I couldn't wait." 

  She laughed and nodded. "Yes I see that." 

  She stood to smooth her skirt, and ran her fingers through her hair. 

 "This was a nice surprise." She smiled.

  He stepped closer to her and gazed into her eyes. "Everything is taken care of Sansa..all that is left to do..is be _happy._

Reaching down to take both her hands into his, he squeezed them and kissed her knuckles. 

 "Are you ready for this?" 

  Sansa looked at the man who ceased to be her brother long ago. The man she made her lover. The only lover she'd ever known. The man who she'd put through hell again and again before finally letting her love for him take over. 

  _It was he who loved me first. He who was willing to go to the end of the earth to be with me, just waiting for me to join him. I am incapable of loving anyone but this man. My Robb._

"Let's go home Robb, and get started."

  He breathed a relieved sigh through that perfect smile and kissed her again. Pulling back, he looked down and grazed his hand softly over her stomach. 

 "How's our girl?" 

  Sansa smiled and covered his hand with her own. 

 "She's very happy.. _we missed you."_

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's short, but it's sweet. I'd like to thank everyone who stayed with me and read this fic. It was my first strictly Robsa fic, and I made a few changes rereading it. My life changed because of this damn ship, and I don't know whether to laugh or cry, but it's HOT. Thank you Kasey..you're encouragement means more to me than you know. ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I broke off and started a strictly Robb/Sansa fic to get the dirty guilty pleasure out of my head. This fic will contain no angst or fluff, just a whole lot of filthy sex. I'm a Jonsa shipper..& picked up this pairing like a bad habit. He became my "Side-dick." Lol and yes..this title is based on a song by the Civil Wars. It's hot AF, & featured on an episode of SOA.
> 
>  
> 
> I could change this right now but I want to leave it up..to remind myself that I actually wrote down "there will be no fluff or angst" hahahahahaha! Oh lord..


End file.
